Un abominable maître des cachot et une jeune fille
by sexiest-rogue-69
Summary: 7ième année du trio. Dumbledore et mort, Rogue déclarer innocent et de nouveau maître des potions. Que se passetil quand Hermione se rends compte que Ron est trop jeune de caractère pour elle, qu'elle se trouve un endroit bien à elle dans le château et qu
1. Chapter 1

Après un été rempli d'événement et d'émotion, le trio Griffondorien était abord du train pour aller poursuivre leur étude à Poudlard, septième et dernière année évidemment. Tous les étudiants abord du train, tous? A part les Serpentards bien sûr, quoi qu'il y en ait quand même quelques-uns qui leurs avaient fait un petit signe en remerciement, n'avaient d'yeux que pour celui-qui-a-battu-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et ses deux acolytes. Effectivement, après la mort de Dumbledore, le trio s'était mis à la recherche des Horcruxes et n'avait pas prit plus d'un mois à tous les retrouver. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas à ce moment-là c'est que quelqu'un les aidait à les retrouver en laissant un indice à chaque endroit où il y avait un Horcruxe pour leur permettre de trouver le prochain et en désactivant les sorts de protections de ceux-ci. Hermione s'en était douté mais n'avait pas prit la peine dans parlé aux deux autres, comme eux elle avait su l'identité de leur allié dans l'ombre qu'après la fin de Voldemort. Rogue : leur allié! Harry n'avait pas voulu le croire mais après mainte réflexion, il avait bien été obligé. Rogue lui avait éviter la mort en lui jetant un « Expelliarmus » juste avant que l' « Avada Kedavra » de Voldemort n'est pu l'atteindre. En plus, Hermione avait fini par lui dire quand tout eu été fini qu'elle soupçonnait quelqu'un de les avoir aidés avec les Horcruxes, avec tous les indices qu'ils avaient trouvés sur les lieux et en plus que rien ne protégeait ceux-ci, ce qui était assez difficile à croire pour quelque chose qui appartenait au Lord Noir et au quel il devait vraiment tenir. Dumbledore avait également laisser une note qui fut délivrer juste après la mort de Voldemort. Une note dans laquelle il expliquait les derniers moments de sa vie et l'arrangement qu'il avait pris avec Rogue. Ce dernier fut ainsi libéré de toute charge retenue contre lui et bien qu'il est lui aussi participer au combat final, il ne fut pas honoré comme le célèbre trio et les membres de l'Ordre et les Aurors qui les avaient aidés.

Hermione regarda par la fenêtre du train, Poudlard était en vu. Le voyage avait passé rapidement avec tout ce monde qui n'arrêtait pas de venir leur parler.

HG -« Vous devriez mettre vos robes, on arrive bientôt. »

RW -« Dernière année, il faut en profiter. »

HG -«Ron » Elle le regarda d'un air autoritaire. « Et les ASPICS? Tu penses les passer en claquant des doigts. »

HP-« N'empêche que ça fait bizarre de penser que c'est la dernière fois qu'on prend le train en direction de Poudlard. »

RW-« Oui mais après la vraie vie commence. À nous les virées dans les bars jusqu'aux petites heures du matin et les bouteilles de whisky pur feu. »

HG-« Ce que tu peux être irresponsable et immature. »

Hermione sorti du compartiment qu'elle partageait avec ses amis et alla rejoindre celui des préfets, comme elle avait été nommée Préfète en chef s'était à elle de donner les instructions. En chemin, elle se perdit dans ses pensés :

¤ Ah! Ce qu'il peut me mettre en colère quand il veut, je croyait que ce qu'on avait vécu cet été l'aurait fait vieillir un peu mais rien à faire, il est toujours aussi immature.¤

Ron et Hermione formait un couple depuis la fin de leur sixième année. Hermione se rendait bien compte que leur relation n'allait nul part mais elle n'en avait pas touché mot à Ron. Elle ne voulait pas le blessé et elle espérait qu'il finirait par s'en apercevoir. Ils étaient complètement à l'opposer, elle plus vieille que son âge, lui plus jeune, elle plein d'ambition, plein de rêve, souhaitant faire carrière dans l'enseignement tout en faisait de la recherche, lui espérant seulement décrocher un emploi au ministère où son père travaille.

Le train arriva finalement à la gare et les élèves de première année embarquèrent dans les barques tandis que les autres s'engouffrèrent dans les calèches tirer par les Sombrals. Lorsque les élèves pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, tous examinèrent la table des professeurs. Rogue si trouvait juste à coté de Minerva McGonagall qui elle siégeait à la place d'Albus Dumbledore.

RW-« Ah non! Moi qui pensait qu'on s'était débarrasser une fois pour toute de ce bâtard graisseux. »

HG-« Ron Weasley! » Cria-t-elle. « As-tu oublié qu'il nous a aidé et quand plus il a sauvé la vie de Harry. Je veux bien comprendre que tu ne l'aime pas mais on lui doit quand même un certain respect. »

HP-« Là-dessus, Hermione n'a pas tord Ron, moi non plus je ne l'aime pas mais il faut admettre qu'il a été utile. »

La répartition eue lieu puis McGonagall présenta les nouveaux professeurs. Rogue reprenait les cours de Potions et son poste de directeur de la Maison Serpentard tandis que Hagrid devenait celui de Griffondor. Remus Lupin avait reprit le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Pour convaincre Remus, Minerva avait engagé Tonks comme professeur de Métamorphose.

Après le repas, Hermione dirigea les première année de Griffondor vers leur tour et après avoir salué Ginny et Harry (qui était de nouveau ensemble), elle embrassa Ron sur la joue et sortit de la Salle Commune pour aller à ses appartements de Préfets en Chef, qu'elle partageait avec son homologue masculin : Draco Malefoy. Après mainte réflexion la direction avait posé son choix sur Malefoy comme Préfet en Chef. McGonagall espérait que ça lui redonnerait confiance. Draco avait beaucoup souffert après la mort de Dumbledore. Quand il s'était retrouvé devant lui pour le tuer, il s'était bien rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas choisi le bon camp et que jamais il ne pourrait tué cet homme. Cet homme bien et d'une grande sagesse, qui avait toujours tout fait pour aider les autres et même lui, Draco Malefoy.

Un peu avant d'arriver au tableau qui menait à ses appartements, Hermione fut sorti de ses pensés et fit le saut quand quelqu'un lui empoigna le bras. C'était Ron. Il la retourna face à lui et l'embrassa. Ce geste n'avait rien de tendre, il était même plutôt brusque.

HG-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » Dit-elle en s'éloignant de l'étreinte de Ron.

RW-« On dort ensemble cette nuit? »

HG-« Non. »

RW-« Pourquoi? »

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui dire la réponse exacte dans elle fini par lui dire :

HG-« C'est pas parce que j'ai une chambre privé que je vais enfreindre les règlements de l'école. »

RW-« Mais Hermione… »

HG-« Non Ron. » L'interrompu-t-elle. « Sur ce, bonne nuit. »

Elle entra dans ses appartements sans un regard en arrière. Draco y était déjà. Il était installé sur le divan près de la cheminée.

DM-« Granger. »

HG-« Malefoy. »

DM-« Crois-tu que quand on est dans le privé on pourrait s'appeler par nos prénoms? »

Hermione fut vraiment surprise, Malefoy n'était pas désagréable et en plus il semblait vouloir faire la paix.

_¤ À croire que les évènements de l'année passée l'on fait changé.¤_ Pensa-t-elle.

HG-« D'accord Draco. Je te laisse je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. »

DM-« Bonne nuit. »

Le lendemain matin dans la Grande Salle, Hermione distribua les horaires aux autres élèves de sa maison.

RW-« Vous avez vu on fini avec le bâtard… » Hermione le regarda sévèrement. « Eh… Rogue. »

L'avant-midi se déroula bien pour le trio. Ils avaient d'abord Métamorphose puis les gars avaient une heure de libre avant le déjeuner puisqu'ils avaient pris le moins de cours possibles. Ils allèrent jouer au Quidditch tandis qu'Hermione se rendit à son cour d'Étude de Runes.

Le cour de Potions était comme tous les autres cours de Potions, Rogue était aussi sarcastique mais un peu moins partial et les Serpentards eurent vite fait de s'ajuster à ce nouveaux comportements. Il favorisait encore largement les siens mais il ne fallait pas que ceux-ci dépassent une certaine limite.

Les semaines passaient puis Hermione délaissait peu à peu Ron. Elle n'était plus capable d'endurer son caractère enfantin. Autant cela l'avait séduite au début, autant cela la repoussait à présent. Lors de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Hermione avait demandé à Ron de l'accompagner. Elle était décidé à mettre un terme à leur relation. Les jours suivant furent durs pour la jeune femme, ses amis la délaissaient quelque peu. Harry lui avait dit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il la comprenait mais que pour l'instant il ne voulait pas laisser Ron seul. Hermione comprenait. Ginny venait la voir de temps en temps mais comme elle était avec Harry, elle voulait passé le plus clair de son temps avec lui.

Comme Hermione était Préfète en Chef, elle devait faire des rondes régulièrement dans l'école après le couvre-feu. Elle en profitait souvent pour aller à la bibliothèque. La directrice lui avait donné l'autorisation d'y aller en dehors des heures d'ouvertures.

Un soir lorsqu'elle entra dans ses appartements, Draco était assis sur le divan avec un jeune fille de cinquième année. Une Préfète de Serdaigle : Emmy Levingston.

HG-« Désolée Draco, je crois que je vais aller refaire une autre ronde. »

Juste avant qu'elle sorte, Draco l'interpella :

DM-« Attends Hermione, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un. »

HG-« Draco, je sais déjà c'est qui… pis je ne me mêle pas de ses chose-là. Tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux. »

DM-« C'est pas ce que tu penses Hermione. » Lui dit-il en riant. « Je te présente ma petite amie, Emmy. »

HG-« Ah je suis désolée, j'ai cru que… » Répondit-elle mal à l'aise.

DM-« C'est rien. J'avoue que j'étais comme ça avant mais maintenant je suis bien plus heureux. » Dit-il tout en serrant sa copine dans ses bras.

HG-« Je suis contente pour toi Draco. Je vais vous laisser mais vous devriez faire attention avec le couvre-feu. »

Hermione ressortit de ses appartements et décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil aux cachots c'est le seul endroit du château qu'elle n'avait pas vérifier ce soir-là, croyant que Draco les aurait fait. Normalement elle les évitait tout le temps, elle n'haïssait pas Rogue mais n'avait toute fois pas vraiment envie de tomber sur lui. Elle réfléchissait tout en se promenant dans les corridors, elle était contente de sa nouvelle relation avec Draco, ils ne se parlaient pas vraiment en dehors de leurs appartements mais au moins leur relation était beaucoup mieux que les années précédentes. Elle arriva devant une porte qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant, elle décida donc de l'ouvrir pour voir ce qui s'y cachait. C'était une salle de classe désaffecté et à voir la poussière qui traînait sur le plancher et les bureaux empilés dans un coin ça devait faire longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas servi. D'un coup de baguette elle fit un ménage complet de la pièce et elle appela Dobby. Lui et Winky était les deux seuls elfs à qui Hermione osait demander un service puisque c'était les deux seuls rémunérés ou du moins à sa connaissance.

Dobby-« Miss Hermione à demander Dobby?"

HG-"Oui Dobby. Tu crois que tu pourrais me trouver des coussins pour mettre dans cette pièce. »

Dobby-« Bien sûr Miss, Dobby reviens. »

L'elf revient quelques instants plus tard avec des dizaines de coussins.

Dobby-« Voilà Miss, c'est tout? »

HG-« Oui Dobby. Merci. »

L'elf disparut et Hermione disposa les coussins dans un coin avant de s'y installer pour lire le livre qu'elle avait ramené de la bibliothèque lors de sa première ronde et qu'elle avait oublié de laisser dans sa chambre avant de repartir.

_¤ Ça me fera une place pour être tranquille quand Draco ne sera pas seul et en attendant que Ron aille mieux et qu'il daigne enfin me reparler.¤_ Pensa-t-elle.

Ça faisait déjà quelques jours, qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette pièce après le repas du soir. Aujourd'hui c'était vendredi et Hermione se doutait bien que Draco et sa petite amie se verraient longtemps après le couvre-feu donc quand elle passa à ses appartement après le dîner, elle prit ses manuel de Potions et de Métamorphose pour faire ses devoirs et prit aussi sa guitare qu'elle réduit avant de la mettre dans sa poche. Personne à Poudlard ne savait qu'elle jouait de la guitare, normalement jamais elle ne l'amenait à l'école mais cette année c'est comme si elle s'était attendu à passé beaucoup de temps seule et elle avait décidé de l'emporter.

Arrivé dans sa salle secrète, comme elle l'appelait, elle fit ses devoirs.

HG-« Enfin fini. » Elle regarda sa montre. « 21h19 »

Le couvre-feu était passé depuis près de 20 minute. Hermione décida de jouer un peu de guitare avant d'aller faire sa ronde. Elle joua une chanson qu'elle avait apprise deux ans auparavant lors d'un voyage au Québec. C'était pas la meilleur musique qu'elle est entendu mais elle adorait les paroles de cette chanson. Après les premiers accords. Hermione se mit à chanter. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'au même moment le terrible Maître des Potions passait devant la salle où elle se trouvait et entendit la musique puisqu'elle n'avait pas cru bon jeter un sort d'insonorisation. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand Hermione commença à chanter et il décida d'attendre à la fin de la chanson avant d'entrer. Il trouvait que la fille qui chantait avait une voix divine.

Si tu crois que l'amour t'a laisser tomber une autre fois 

_Et tu vois que tout ton univers s'écroule autour de toi_

N'oublie pas vient toujours le soleil après les jours de pluie 

_Ouvre grand ton cœur ne cherche pas ailleurs écoute ce qu'il te dit_

_Ne laisse pas passer la chance d'être aimé_

_Le cœur devient moins lourd_

_Quand on est en amour_

_Si un jour tu sens que dans ta vie plus rien ne t'appartient_

_En bohème tu erres dans la nuit apaisant ton chagrin_

_Souviens-toi qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un qui n'attend que ta main_

_Ouvre grand ton cœur ne cherche pas ailleurs écoute ce qu'il te dit_

_Ne laisse pas passer la chance d'être aimé_

_Le cœur devient moins lourd_

_Quand on est en amour_

_Mais la vie parfois nous faits l'esclave de nos souvenirs_

_Entre nous qu'importe le passé il y a l'avenir_

_C'est pourquoi tu te dois de remettre l'amour dans ton lit_

_Ouvre grand ton cœur ne cherche pas ailleurs écoute ce qu'il te dit_

_Ne laisse pas passer la chance d'être aimé_

_Le cœur devient moins lourd_

_Quand on est en amour_

À peine la dernière note éteinte, Rogue pénétra dans la pièce.

_¤ Et merde! Vite trouve un excuse.¤_ Pensa Hermione.

SR-« Et bien! Et bien! Et bien! Miss Granger. »

Hermione se redressa, elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air fautive ou l'air d'avoir peur devant son professeur.

HG-« Professeur Rogue. »

SR-« Miss-je-sais-tout connais aussi la musique et même dans ça elle est douée. »

HG-« Je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment venant de votre part mais je vais le prendre ainsi. Merci monsieur. »

Hermione fixa le regard d'onyx de Severus sans ciller puis repris la parole avant que Rogue puisse ajouter quoique se soit.

HG-« Je crois que je vais aller faire ma ronde maintenant. Bonne nuit professeur. » Elle lui dit cette dernière phrase d'une voix un peu plus douce et sensuelle.

Elle mit sa guitare dans son étui la réduit puis la glissa dans sa poche. Elle ramassa ses livres puis sortit de la salle.

_¤ Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de lui parler de même, j'ai eu l'air de le draguer, j'espère qu'il ne m'insultera pas encore plus.¤_ Pensa Hermione.

_§ Je suis sur qu'elle ne se rend même pas compte du sex-apeal qu'elle dégage.§_ Pensa Rogue.

Rogue sortit lui aussi de la salle et essaya de rejoindre Hermione.

SR-« Miss Granger. Attendez."

HG-"Oui professeur. Qui a-t-il? »

SR-« C'est vous qui avez arrangé cette salle? »

Hermione hésita un peu avant de répondre.

HG-« Oui professeur. Je suis désolée elle avait l'air inoccupé. »

SR-« Et vous passez votre temps libre ici? »

HG-« Eh… oui monsieur. »

SR-« Potter et Weasley? Vous êtes plus tout le temps ensemble? »

HG-« Si ça ne vous dérange pas professeur ça c'est ma vie personnelle et d'ailleurs je dois y aller j'ai une ronde à faire. »

_¤ Pour qui il se prend lui ça le regarde pas ça.¤_ Pensa-t-elle

Elle partit faire sa tournée puis retourna à ses appartements.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lundi après-midi s'était cour de Potions et Hermione appréhendait la réaction de Rogue. Elle souhaitait qu'il ne soit pas trop sur son dos.

Rogue claqua la porte et se dirigea à l'avant de la classe. Hermione s'était assise le plus loin possible du bureau de son professeur.

SR-« Prenez la page 127 de votre manuel. Aujourd'hui on entame le module des Potions fabriqué à base de champignons. »

Il regarda Hermione au fond de la classe, il trouvait étrange qu'elle se soit assise aussi loin. D'habitude elle est toujours à l'avant.

¤ _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça?¤_ Pensa Hermione.

SR-« Quelqu'un peu me dire ce que l'on obtiendrait en mélangeant de la colchicine, un amanite vireuse et un oronge fausse ou amanite tue-mouche? »

Aucun élève ne leva la main.

SR-« Personne, dommage. Miss-je-sais-tout vous qui savez tellement tout et faites tout parfaitement vous devez connaître la réponse. » Dit-il sarcastiquement à l'intention d'Hermione tandis que les Serpentards riaient.

HG-« Non monsieur je ne sais pas tout et d'ailleurs je ne sais pas quelle potion cela donnerait mais probablement qu'elle serait très mortelle puisque la colchicine est un alcaloïde vénéneux tandis que l'amanite vireuse et l'amanite tue-mouche sont des champignons mortels. »

Elle le regarda d'un air vainqueur.

_¤ Il ne croyait quand même pas que j'étais pour me laisser faire ainsi.¤_ Pensa-t-elle.

SR-« C'est à peu près ça Miss Granger. Savez-vous ce que ferait un coprin noir d'encre avec du gin? »

Il voulait jouer avec elle et ses connaissances bien, elle allait jouer elle aussi mais à sa façon.

HG-« Cela produirait une excitation… » Elle s'arrêta quelque peu sur ce mot tout en fixant son professeur puis reprit. « cardio-vasculaire, monsieur. »

SR-« Bien, ceci est encore exact. Maintenant faite la potion indiquée au tableau vous avez quarante-cinq minutes pour la faire et je veux vos échantillons sur mon bureau à la fin du cour. »

Rogue s'assis à son bureau et corrigea des copies. Au bout d'une demi heure, il se mit à circuler dans les allés pour vérifier les potions. Il aida un peu ses Serpentards et faisait peur au Griffondor. Ron échappa un ingrédient avant le temps dans sa potion et Harry bafouilla quelques mots quand Rogue lui posa des questions à propos de sa potion. Quand il arriva près d'Hermione, celle-ci avait déjà fini sa potion et la mettait en flacon.

SR-« Félicitation Miss Granger votre potion semble aussi parfaite que vos réponses. » Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille pour qu'elle seule entendre.

Il était très près d'elle. Hermione pouvait sentir son torse contre son dos, ce qui la fit frissonner.

_¤ Veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi je réagis comme ça ou plutôt mon corps réagit comme ça.¤_ Pensa-t-elle.

Hermione regarda au alentour pour être sur que personne ne voit ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Il continuait à jouer bien elle aussi. Elle se colla un peu plus à son professeur.

HG-« Merci professeur Rogue. » Murmura-t-elle tout en faisant aller son bassin sur l'intimité de son professeur.

Elle eut juste le temps de sentir celle-ci durcir avant que son professeur s'éloigne et retourne à son bureau.

SR-« Le cour est fini. Amenez moi vos potions. » Gronda-t-il.

Après le dîner, Hermione alla faire ses devoirs dans la tour des Griffondors avec Harry et Ron. Ce dernier avait accepté de lui reparler mais ne voulait toujours pas passer autant de temps qu'avant ensemble. Hermione se demandait même s'il acceptait de lui reparler juste parce qu'elle l'aidait dans ses devoirs mais elle ne lui fit pas la remarque trop contente de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec ses amis. Après ses devoirs, Hermione passa à ses appartements, déposa ses livres et prit sa guitare qu'elle rétrécit pour que personne ne puisse la voir. Elle sortit de ses appartements et fila directement vers son havre de paix, sa salle secrète. Les cachots commençaient à être froid en cette fin d'octobre mais cela ne sembla point déranger Hermione. Rendu dans son havre elle jeta un sort d'insonorisation et un sort pour fermer la porte puis sortit sa guitare à laquelle, elle redonna sa taille normale. Elle se mit à jouer, rien de très précis seulement des accords comme ça au hasard. Puis une chanson lui vint en tête donc elle se mit à la chanter.

I could start dreamin' but it'd never end 

_As long as you're gone we may as well pretend_

Severus entra à ce moment là dans la pièce mais Hermione fit comme si rien n'était et continua à chanter.

I'v been dreamin' 

_Straigth from the heart_

_You said it's easy but who's to stay_

_That we'd be able to keep it this way_

_But it's easier_

_Comin' straigth from the heart_

_Give it to me straigth from the heart_

_Tell me we can make another start_

_You know I'll never go – As long as I know_

_It's comin' straigth from the heart_

_I'll see you on the street some other time_

_And all our words would just fall outta line_

_While we're dreamin'_

_Straigth from the heart_

_Give it to me straigth from the heart_

_Tell me we can make one more start_

_You know I'll never go – As long as I know_

_It's comin' straigth from the heart_

SR-"Vous êtes encore ici?"

HG-« Comme vous pouvez le voir, oui monsieur. Je ne crois pas qu'aucun règlement m'empêche d'être ici et le couvre-feu n'est pas encore passé. »

SR-« Vous devriez être plus polie Miss Granger mais pour cette fois-ci je vais faire une exception. »

HG-« Et que me vaut cette exception? » Lui dit-elle aussi sarcastiquement que Rogue l'est habituellement.

SR-« Disons que je suis de bon humeur. »

HG-« Ah! J'avoue que ça c'est une exception. » Lui dit-elle d'un air rieur.

SR-« Effectivement. »

Il soutint le regard d'Hermione et lui fit un sourire.

_¤ C'est qu'il est craquant quand il sourit. Hermione! Contrôle toi, contrôle tes hormones. Tu parles de Severus Rogue là, ton professeur de potion. L'homme détesté de tous… peut-être pas de moi en fin de compte.¤_ Pensa-t-elle.

SR-« Ça fait longtemps que vous jouez de la guitare? »

HG-« Depuis que j'ai cinq ans, monsieur. »

SR-« Et vous jouez toujours des chansons aussi… bien je veux dire… »

HG-« D'amour? »

SR-« Oui »

HG-« Non pas toujours. J'imagine que pour l'instant je suis dans une période comme ça. »

SR-« Pourtant j'ai cru remarquer que vous et Weasley vous n'étiez plus ensemble. »

HG-« Effectivement détective. »

SR-« Serais-ce trop indiscret de vous demandez, pourquoi? »

HG-« Oui mais je vais quand même vous répondre. Aussi gentil que Ron puisse être, il est disons assez immature. Ce n'est pas d'un gamin que je veux mais un homme. » Lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil aguicheur puis en s'esclaffant.

SR-« Vous devriez aller faire votre ronde le couvre-feu est passé depuis cinq minutes. »

HG-« Bien professeur. »

Elle rangea sa guitare puis partit.

§ _Ce qu'elle peut être belle. Elle a tellement changé. Severus! Arrête de penser comme ça, c'est ton étudiante et en plus que voudrais tu qu'elle fasse avec un homme comme toi, elle doit pouvoir avoir les gars qu'elle veut. Oui mais elle est si belle, si intelligente, en plus elle ne me méprise même pas comme tous les autres. Elle joue avec toi Severus. Rappelle-toi en cour tantôt comme elle s'est frotter sur toi. Mmm… ses hanches, ses jolies fesses rondes. Non je suis sur que c'était innocent comme geste. Oui c'est ça. §_ Pensa-t-il.

Hermione fit sa ronde puis alla se coucher. Cette nuit-là, Hermione eu beaucoup de difficulté à dormir. Elle dormit à peine 2 heure, se remémorant toujours le événements de la journée.

¤ _Qu'est-ce que j'ai à ne pas arrêter de penser à lui, c'est vrai qu'il a été gentil hier soir et qu'il était assez beau quand il souriait mais reste que c'est de Severus Rogue que je parle là. L'homme le plus désagréable que je connaisse._ ¤ Pensa-t-elle.

Elle prit une douche pour se remettre son esprit à la bonne place, puis descendit rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Elle s'assit à coté de Ron, en face de Ginny et Harry. Harry releva la tête de son assiette quand il vit Hermione s'asseoir.

HP-« Bonjour Hermione. Tu es sur que ça va, tu as l'air bizarre. »

HG-« Bonjour, oui ça va Harry. Je n'ai juste pas vraiment dormi cette nuit. »

GW-« Et qui est l'heureux élu? » Demanda Ginny en riant.

HG-« Hein? De quoi tu parles? »

GW-« Hermione, tout le monde sait que quand on n'arrive pas à dormir c'est qu'il y a un problème quelque part. Et à te regarder, je dirais que c'est un garçon. »

RW-« Voyons Ginny, tu sais bien qu'Hermione tout ce qui l'intéresse ses les livres. Il devait juste pu avoir celui qu'elle voulait à la bibliothèque et ça lui a fait faire une crise d'angoisse pendant la nuit. » Dit Ron, un peu jaloux et fâché qu'Hermione puisse le remplacer aussi rapidement.

Hermione se leva d'un bond et lança un regard meurtrier à son ancien petit ami avant de lui dire en criant :

HG-« Ce que tu peux être niaiseux et enfantin, demande toi pas pourquoi je ne veux plus rien savoir de toi. »

Elle sortit de la Grande Salle après avoir jeté un bref regard vers la table des professeurs où elle remarqua qu'un d'eux avait l'air aussi fatigué qu'elle.

¤_ Je me demande ce qui a pu l'empêcher de dormir. Peut-être que…non. Il devait avoir des potions à faire._ ¤ Pensa-t-elle.

Ginny embrassa son petit ami et lança un regard aussi meurtrier que celui d'Hermione à son frère puis partie rejoindre son amie.

GW-« Hermione! Attends moi! Je m'excuse pour ce qui c'est passé, je n'aurais pas dû parler de ça devant Ron. Tu me pardonnes? »

HG-« Bien sur Gin! Il n'y a pas de problème. »

Puis elle sourit à son amie.

GW-« S'il y a quoi que ce soit tu peux m'en parler si tu veux. »

HG-« Je vais y penser. Je vais y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard à mon cour d'Arithmencie. »

GW-« Ok, à tantôt. »

HG-« À plus tard. »

Les deux filles prirent deux directions différentes avant que la rousse lâche un crie à l'autre.

GW-« Mais Herms, j'avais raison c'est bien un gars? » Dit-elle, en affichant un large sourire.

Hermione la regarda avec le même sourire avant de dire :

HG-« Peur-être… »

La journée fut longue même très longue pour Hermione, avec Ginny qui n'arrêtait pas de la bombarder de questions pour connaître l'identité du gars qui mettait son amie dans cet état-là. Hermione ne lui répondit pas, elle n'était pas sûr elle-même de ce qu'elle ressentait.

¤_ Si je te le disais, je ne suis pas sur que tu me croirais Ginny ou tu me traiterais de folle et tu aurais bien raison. _¤ Pensa Hermione.

La journée prit finalement fin et après le dîner, Hermione se dirigea vers sa salle secrète pour faire ses devoirs. Harry lui avait proposé de venir les faire avec eux et elle aurait bien pu aller à la bibliothèque mais elle avait envie d'être seule.

Peu de temps après avoir fait ses devoirs, Hermione s'endormie après s'être étendue sur les coussins de sa salle pour réfléchir. Elle sentit une main caresser son visage et ses cheveux et un doigts venir parcourir ses lèvres puis quelqu'un s'étendre à ses cotés. Elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux ne voulant pas se réveiller si s'était un rêve et voulant goûter encore ses divines caresses sur son visage si s'en n'était pas un. Lorsqu' Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle fut surprise de constater qui se trouvait devant elle.

HG-« Professeur Rogue, que faites-vous là? » Hurla-t-elle, en s'éloignant de lui.

SR-« Miss Granger parlez moi sur un autre ton, je suis votre professeur et vous me devez respect. »

HG-« Ah oui, je vous dois respect pendant que vous, vous profitez du fait que je ne regarde pas pour me toucher. » Hurla-t-elle sur le même ton que précédemment.

SR-« Vous… vous… vous étiez endormie. » Bégaya-t-il.

HG-« Et c'est une raison pour en profiter peut-être? »

SR-« Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je m'exc… »

§_ Non mais elle pense quand même pas que je vais m'excuser cette Miss-je-sais-tout, je suis Severus Rogue, professeur le plus détesté et le plus détestable de cet école._ § Pensa-t-il.

SR-« Et maintenant, allez-vous coucher. »

HG-« Vous ne pensez quand même pas être en droit de me dire quand aller me coucher ou pas. »

SR-« Peut-être pas mais je suis en droit de vous dire de sortir d'ici. » « Allez sortez. » Hurla-t-il.

HG-« Je sortirai lorsque vous m'aurez dit pourquoi vous me caressiez le visage. »

Severus chercha ses mots et bégaya (chose assez rare pour le maître des potions) :

SR-« Eh…eh... Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller brusquement.

§_ Bravo Severus tu t'en es sorti comme il faut elle va te croire et arrêter de t'embêter avec ça, elle oubliera peut-être même._ § Pensa-t-il.

SR-« Maintenant sortez. »

Hermione sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers ses appartements.

¤_ Veux-tu bien me dire ce que j'ai pu lui trouver, c'est l'être le plus froid que je connaisse. Il y a rien à faire avec lui…mais ses caresses, elles étaient si sublimes… si attendues. Granger réveille-toi. Arrête de penser à lui c'est un homme abominable._ ¤ Pensa-t-elle.

Hermione arriva dans sa chambre et s'endormie aussitôt la tête posée sur son oreiller.


	3. Chapter 3

Les semaines passaient puis les mois sans que rien ne se produise. Hermione n'allait plus dans son havre de paix. Elle s'arrangeait pour croiser le moins possible son professeur de potions. Elle le voyait seulement dans les cours, la Grande Salle et quelques fois lorsqu'elle faisait ses rondes le soir mais jamais il n'échangeait de parole et ça soulageait Hermione. Elle savait jamais vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, des fois elle avait l'impression de l'aimer de tout ce cœur et d'autres fois de l'haïr tout autant. On ne dit pas qu'entre l'amour et la haine la ligne est mince?

Noël approchait et McGonagall avait prévu un grand bal en l'honneur d'Albus Dumbledore qui avait toujours aimé ces événements.

Un soir qu'Hermione entrait dans ses appartements, Draco l'accosta :

DM-« Bonsoir Hermione. »

HG-"Bonsoir Draco. »

DM-« Je me demandais si tu allais au bal. »

HG-« Bien en tant que préfète j'ai pas vraiment le choix. Pourquoi? »

DM-« Bien. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais m'accompagner? »

HG-« Moi? Mais pourquoi tu n'y vas pas avec Emmy? »

DM-« Si tu étais un peu moins perdu dans tes pensés comme depuis quelques temps, tu te serais rendu compte qu'on n'est pu ensemble depuis près d'un mois. »

HG-« Ah! Je suis désolée Draco, je m'en étais pas aperçu. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Tu avais pourtant l'air de beaucoup l'aimer. »

DM-« Je l'aimais beaucoup et je crois que je l'aime encore mais j'étais tanné d'avoir à me cacher. Elle avait peur de la réaction de ses amies et de sa famille et ne voulait pas que personne sache qu'on était ensemble. »

HG-« C'est dommage vous alliez bien ensemble. »

DM-« Alors tu veux bien m'accompagner? En amie, bien sur. »

HG-« Si tu n'as pas peur d'être vu avec une sang-de-bourbe devant tes amis et le reste de ta maison, c'est d'accord. » Lui dit-elle en riant.

DM-« Tu sais bien que je ne pense plus ça de toi. Mon père m'imposait beaucoup sa façon de pensé. Si je me souviens bien tu étais très jolie lors du bal pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, en plus tu es probablement la fille la plus intelligente de cet école alors je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais honte. Peut-être que tes amis Potter et Wistiti n'apprécieraient pas par exemple. » Il ajouta cette dernière phrase en riant.

HG-« C'est Weasley et j'avoue qu'ils n'apprécieraient sûrement pas mais c'est juste moi que ça regarde. Et merci pour le compliment, j'avoue que tu es plutôt beau et intelligent toi aussi. »

DM-« Alors c'est d'accord? »

HG-« Ok »

Le soir du bal arriva. Hermione n'avait pas dit à personne avec qui elle allait au bal, pas qu'elle avait honte mais elle ne voulait pas se faire sermonné des heures durant. Elle venait de finir de se préparer et s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre pour rejoindre Draco dans leur salle commune. Elle portait une jolie robe en satin bleu nuit entre-ouverte jusqu'à mi-cuisse et sans manche, un léger foulard fait du même tissu ornait ses épaules. Elle avait mis juste un peu de maquillage et remonté ses cheveux. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre, Draco resta bouche-bée. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Lui aussi paraissait très bien dans sa robe de soirée de sorcier vert forêt et noir.

DM-« Wow, tu es vraiment… splendide. Je suis sûr que j'aurai la plus belle cavalière. »

HG-« Tu es très beau toi aussi Draco. »

Il lui tendit une petite boîte.

DM-« Pour te remercier de m'accompagner et de ne pas avoir peur de te présenter avec moi. »

HG-« Ce n'était pas nécessaire, Draco. Merci. »

Elle ouvrit la boîte, dans celle-ci il y avait une chaîne avec un pendentif représentant un Griffon et un Serpent.

HG-« C'est magnifique Draco, merci beaucoup. »

DM-« J'ai hésiter longtemps mais je voulais quelque chose qui pourrait symbolisé notre amitié. »

Si Hermione n'avait pas su les sentiments que Draco éprouvait toujours pour Emmy, elle aurait pu croire qu'il l'aimait mais elle savait que leur relation était simplement basé sur l'amitié et que jamais elle ne serait plus que ça.

HG-« Tu m'aide à le mettre qu'on puisse y aller. »

Draco accrocha la chaîne au cou d'Hermione puis lui tendit son bras et ils descendirent à la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

La directrice pris alors la parole :

MM –« Ah! Voilà enfin nos préfets en chef, il ne manquait plus que vous pour que la fête puisse commencer. Assoyez-vous tout le monde aussi bien manger tout de suite si nous voulons avoir plus de temps pour s'amuser et danser. »

Comme Draco parlait plus ou moins à ses amis, ils décidèrent d'aller s'asseoir avec les amis d'Hermione. Ceux-ci avaient réserver une plus à leur amie et son cavalier bien qu'ils ne savaient pas que c'était Malefoy. C'était des tables de six, Harry y était avec Ginny et Ron avec Lavande. Ils s'assirent entre Ron et Ginny et Hermione cru bon s'asseoir du coté de Ron pour ne pas laisser les garçon un à coté de l'autre.

RW-« Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé, je croyais pas que tu pouvais tomber aussi bas, Hermione. » Lui murmura Ron à l'oreille pour qu'elle seule entendre, ne voulant pas que Lavande pense qu'il aimait encore Hermione.

Il était célibataire et Lavande était plutôt bien alors peut-être qu'il pourrait sortir avec. hermione ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre aussi subtilement que lui :

HG-« Ron Weasley, si tu étais juste un peu plus intelligent tu te serais rendu compte que si je t'ai laissé c'est parce que tu es les plus crétin des gars que la terre puisse porté et que si tu observait une peu plus tu te serais aperçu que Draco et moi, on est simplement amis. D'ailleurs il fait un bien meilleur partie que toi pour n'importe quelle fille qu'elle soit à Griffondor, Serdaigle… » Elle regarda Emmy assis pas très loin. « ou n'importe quelle autre maison. » Cria-t-elle assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entendre ou presque.

Elle prit Draco par la main et l'entraîna vers une autre table.

HG-« Je m'excuse Draco, je ne voulais pas te faire honte. » Lui dit-elle tout bas.

DM-« Excuse-toi pas Hermione. Jamais personne ne m'a défendu comme tu l'as fait et en plus devant tes amis. Si mon cœur n'était pas déjà pris…je te le donnerais sûrement. »

Le dîner était fini et le milieu de la salle avait été vider de ses tables pour faire place à une piste de danse tandis que l'estrade des professeurs avait été vider pour faire un stage pour le groupe venu jouer. Les professeurs prenaient alors place au même endroit que les élèves. Ils étaient pratiquement tous assis à la même table, seule Chourave dansait tandis que McGonagall se promenait dans la salle et parlait avec quelques étudiants. Hermione avait bien repérer Rogue, il était plus en retrait que les autres mais il avait quelque chose de changer, il paraissait plus beau, il n'avait pas les cheveux gras comme à son habitude et bien qu'il portait du noir, sa robe de sorcier était plus élégante que celles qu'il portait normalement. Hermione trouvait ça étrange, jamais Rogue s'était arrangé ainsi même lors des autres bals où elle l'avait vu. Rogue aussi avait remarqué Hermione, dès son entrée dans la Grande Salle d'ailleurs, comment aurait-il pu ne pas la remarqué, elle était magnifique. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, elle venait de laisser Draco qui semblait être allé chercher des rafraîchissements, ça faisait bien une demi-heure qu'ils dansaient ensemble. Rogue vu Hermione se diriger vers une Serdaigle de cinquième année.

HG-« Emmy, est-ce que je peux te parler? »

EL-« Bien sur Hermione. »

Elles se dirigèrent un peu à l'écart des autres.

HG-« Je veux pas être indiscrète mais je voulais te demander si tu aimais encore Draco. »

EL-« Oui mais je crois que lui s'est toi qu'il aime. »

HG-« Tu te trompes c'est toi qu'il aime et il n'est plus le même depuis que vous vous êtes laissé. Si tu l'aimes vraiment tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de ce que les autres pensent. »

EL-« Je sais bien et je regrettes. J'aimerais que ça puisse s'arranger. »

HG-« Alors dit lui, il s'envient. »

Lorsque Draco les arriva près d'eux, Hermione trouva un excuse pour s'éloigner et les laisser seuls. Dix minutes après, Draco et Emmy dansaient ensemble. Hermione les regardait avec un grand sourire et ne s'aperçu pas que quelqu'un c'était approché d'elle et qu'il était juste dans son dos. Elle sentit son souffle dans son cou avant de l'entendre dire :

SR-« Vous vous êtes fait voler votre cavalier, Miss Granger. »

HG-« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi professeur, je l'ai poussé volontairement dans les bras de celle qu'il aime. »

SR-« Comme ça vous aurez le temps de me faire un cadeau. »

HG-« De quoi parlez-vous professeur? »

SR-« Vous verrez bien Miss Granger. Vous aimez le groupe? »

HG-« Oui il est bien quoi que je ne connaisse pas vraiment les groupes de musique sorcier. »

La musique prit fin et le chanteur s'adressa à la foule :

Chanteur-« Quelqu'un nous a dit qu'une jeune fille dans la salle avait une très belle voix et on aimerait qu'elle vienne chanter avec nous. »

Hermione regarda Rogue qui affichait un sourire.

HG-« Professeur ne me dites pas que… vous avez fait ça? »

SR-« Bien c'est mon cadeau, Miss Granger, celui que je vous ai dit que vous pourriez m'offrir. »

HG-« Mais… »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter le chanteur l'appelait sur scène et Rogue la traînait vers celle-ci. Elle monta sur scène, sous les applaudissements de la foule. Le groupe eut une petite discussion avec Hermione pour trouver une chanson et une chance que le bassiste était d'origine moldu puisqu' Hermione ne connaissait aucune chanson sorcière par cœur. Le bassiste, David demanda au professeur Rogue de faire venir la guitare de la jeune fille puisque les autres membres du groupe ne connaissaient pas la chanson et qu'ils les accompagneraient du mieux qu'ils pourraient. Hermione avait choisi une chanson en duo, ça la gênait moi ainsi. David chanterait avec elle. La guitare d'Hermione arriva et ils commencèrent à jouer.

DAVID :

Living my life on a slow hill, different girl every night at the hotel 

_I ain't seen the sunshine in three damn day_

_Been fuelin'up on cocain and whisky_

_Wish I had a good girl to miss me_

_Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my way_

_I put your picture away_

_Sat down and cry today_

_I can't look at you while I'm laying next to her (2X)_

HERMIONE:

I called you last night in the hotel 

_Everyone knows but they won't tell_

_But their half-hearted smiles tell me something just ain't right_

_I've been waitin on you for a long time_

_Fueling up on heartaches and cheap wine_

_I ain't heard from you in three damn night_

_I put your picture away_

_I wonder where you've been_

_I can't look at you while I'm laying next to him (2X)_

_I saw you yesterday with an old friend_

DAVID:

It was the same old same how have you been 

BOTH:

Since you've been gone my world's been dark and grey 

DAVID:

You reminded me of brighter days 

HERMIONE:

I hoped you were coming home to stay 

_I was headed to church_

DAVID:

I was off to drink you away 

BOTH:

I tought about you for a long time 

_Can't seem to get you off my mind_

_I can't understand why we're living life this way_

_I found your picture today_

_I swear I'll change my ways_

_I just called to say I want you to come back home_

_I found your picture today_

_I swear I'll change my ways_

_I just called to say I want you _

_To come back home_

_I just called to say I love you_

_Come back home_

Hermione descendit de la scène sous les applaudissements de la foule. Beaucoup de monde vint la félicité et ses amis se demandaient pourquoi elle ne leurs avait jamais parlé de son talent pour la musique. Après avoir réussi à se débarrasser du monde qui l'entourait, Hermione se dirigea vers un coin sombre de la pièce où une sombre personne était.

HG-« J'espère que vous avez apprécier votre cadeau professeur. »

SR-« C'était un peu trop triste comme chanson mais tout de même très bien, merci. »

HG-« Bonne soirée Professeur. »

Hermione en avait assez de cette soirée, pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les bals mais en ayant plus de cavalier et avec ses amis qui étaient en couple ou fâché contre elle, elle n'y trouvait pas vraiment sa place. Elle décida donc d'aller faire une ronde pour supposément prendre les élèves fautifs mais pour Hermione s'était plus une façon de se dérober du bal et de pouvoir se promener un peu. Elle se dirigea vers les cachots sachant qu'elle ne trouverait pas personne à cette étage. Personne ou pratiquement personne n'osait pénétrer l'antre du Maître des Potions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laissé des reviews, j'apprécie toujours de voir ce que vous en pensez.


	4. Chapter 4

Comme plusieurs étudiants, Hermione avait prévu partir chez elle le lendemain du bal pour passer le restant des vacances en famille. Normalement elle était sensée rester mais en vue de ce qui c'était passer lors du bal avec Ron, elle avait décidé de partir. Mais ce qu'il l'avait le plus décidé à partir, c'est son Maître des Potions. Elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à le comprendre ni à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il pouvait être tellement froid et il l'était la plupart du temps mais des fois un coté plus humain semblait prendre le dessus sur sa froidure. Et ce coté humain, mystérieux et caché, attirait énormément la préfète-en-chef. Hermione arriva très tôt dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, le train partait à 9 heures et elle voulait avoir le temps de faire ces bagages. La Grande Salle n'avait pas encore été replacée, il y avait que les tables rondes placées sur les bords des murs. Très peu d'élèves étaient présents, la plupart devaient être encore couchés, seulement quelques première et deuxième années étaient assis aux tables. Ils n'avaient pas eu le droit d'assister au bal en entier donc ils s'étaient couchés beaucoup plus tôt et avec le retour à la maison tant attendu, ils s'étaient levés à la première heure. Hermione salua les élèves de sa maison et alla s'asseoir à une table plus en retrait. Aucun professeur n'était encore arrivé dans la Grande Salle, chose pas fait pour durer bien sur. Hermione était perdu dans ses réflexions (à savoir : son Maître des Potions et ce qu'elle allait faire durant ses vacances) et tournant dos à la porte, ne vit pas l'homme de ses pensées entrer dans la Grande Salle et y jeter un regard meurtrier pour faire peur aux jeunes étudiants. Rogue se dirigea vers Hermione et arrivé dans son dos, il lui dit :

SR-« Vous êtes bien matinal Miss Granger. Peut-être avez-vous un mauvais plan à préparer. »

Hermione éclata de rire devant la réplique de son professeur qui se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu dire de drôle. La jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire la même remarque.

HG-« Vous êtes bien matinal vous aussi Professeur Rogue. Auriez-vous un mauvais plan à préparer? » Lui dit-elle sérieusement tout en se retenant pour ne pas rire.

SR-« Moi c'est normal que je sois ici à cet heure-ci, ça prend bien quelqu'un pour surveiller tous ces gamins. Mais vous, vous n'avez aucune raison pour ne pas être en train de rêvasser dans votre lit. »

HG-« Mon lit était un peu froid et comme… je n'avais pas personne pour me tenir au chaud, je me suis lever. » Lui dit-elle en lui dédiant son plus beau sourire.

¤ _Ah non! Je n'ai pas vraiment dit ça. Côté discrétion on repassera, hein! Granger. Toi qui ne voulais pas que sa sache voilà que tu te mets à faire des réplique on ne peut plus explicite au sujet de tes pensées. Vite trouve de quoi pour rattraper ta gourde._¤ Pensa-t-elle.

HG-« Je me suis levé tôt pour faire mes valises. J'ai décidé de rentrer chez nous pour les vacances juste hier soir. Alors… je ne crois pas que ce soit un mauvais plan, non? »

SR-« Puis-je? » Lui dit-il en indiquant la chaise à ses côtés.

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre et s'assit. Après tout il était Severus Rogue et depuis quand avait-il besoin d'une permission pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Il se remplit un assiette et commença à manger. Hermione le regarda faire quelques instants avant de finir ce qu'elle-même s'était servi avant que son professeur arrive. Elle se leva, regarda autour d'elle et se pencha vers son professeur, elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis lui susurra à l'oreille :

HG-« Joyeux Noël Professeur Rogue et bonne vacance. »

Elle partit d'un pas rapide vers ses appartements, elle regrettait un peu son geste mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le faire.

Severus Rogue porta la main à sa joue et un sourire béat éclaira son visage, une chance pour lui qu'il faisait dos à tout le monde parce que sinon ça réputation en aurait prit un coup avec cet air qu'il affichait et comme personne n'avait vu le geste posé par la préfète, il aurait passé pour fou en plus.

§_ Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça? Mmm… ces lèvres son si douces et ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'une femme ne m'avait pas embrassé même un baisé si anodin. Une femme? Severus reprends toi c'est une fille et tu pourrais être son père. Une fille? Non, une jeune femme peut-être. Mais tu pourrais quand même être son père. Oui et de toute façon que ferait-elle avec un homme comme moi. _§ Pensa-t-il.

Il savait bien que la jeune femme avait tout plein de prétendants mais elle ne répondait jamais à aucune des avances qu'elle recevait. Il se disait qu'elle devait être très sélective parce que depuis qu'elle n'était plus avec ce Weasley, il avait bien vu une dizaine de garçon lui tournée autour.

Il ne revit pas Hermione avant qu'elle parte et il trouva que c'était bien mieux ainsi, ses pensée étaient déjà bien assez occupé par elle comme ça. La préfète pensait à peu près la même chose que son professeur.

Les vacances d'Hermione se déroulèrent très bien mais on ne pu en dire autant de celles d'un certain professeur et d'Harry et Ron. Le professeur en question n'arrêtait pas de penser à une certaine personne, qu'il ne pouvait malencontreusement pas voir et comme il en tenait Weasley responsable, plusieurs points furent enlever à Griffondor.

La journée marquant le retour du train à Poudlard, Rogue fut encore pire que lors du restant des vacances et toutes les maisons y passaient, à part la sienne bien sur.

§_ Calme-toi Severus. Tu dois te la sortir de la tête, elle n'a rien à faire avec toi. C'est impossible et tu le sais. Soit méchant avec elle, comme ça tu l'oublieras plus vite. _§ Pensa-t-il.

Il n'assista pas au repas du soir, décrétant qu'il avait des potions à faire pour l'infirmerie. C'était une bonne excuse pour ne pas avoir à endurer tous ses gamins et avoir à croiser se regard noisette. Il aurait déjà assez de la voir en cour le lendemain après-midi.

Hermione était un peu déçu de ne pas voir son professeur de Potions mais elle se dit que c'était mieux ainsi, de toute façon elle oublia vite ce sujet car Harry voulait tout savoir de ses vacances après lui-même avoir raconté les siennes. Hermione retrouva ces appartements juste un peu après le dîner, elle était fatiguée et avait juste envie de se retrouver bien au chaud dans son lit. Elle eu juste le temps de passer la porte avant qu'un jeune homme blond l'accoste :

DM-« Bonsoir Hermione. »

HG-" Bonsoir Draco"

Draco l'attira à elle et la serra dans ses bras. Il lui dit à l'oreille :

DM-« Merci, merci beaucoup pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, de m'avoir défendu face à tout le monde et pour avoir parler à Emmy. »

Tout en se retirant de l'étreinte de son nouvel ami, elle lui dit :

HG-« De rien Draco, tu mérites vraiment ce qui t'arrive et je suis contente pour toi. J'aurais sans doute pas dit la même chose l'an dernier mais je crois que tu es vraiment quelqu'un de correct et je t'aime bien. Je te considère même comme un bon ami. »

DM-« Moi aussi Hermione et tu es sans doute la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eue, du moins la plus sincère. »

HG-« Merci »

DM-« Je vais te laisser, Emmy m'attends. »

HG-« D'accord je vais me coucher de toute façon. Bonne soirée. »

DM-« Bonne nuit. »

Draco se dirigea vers la porte de sortie tandis qu'Hermione se dirigea vers celle de sa chambre. Une longue nuit de sommeil sans suivi pour la jeune femme.

Le lendemain, l'avant-midi se passa bien pour Hermione mais l'après-midi fut l'enfer. Le cour de Potions fut probablement le pire que le trio griffondorien eu jusqu'à présent. Rogue était encore plus sarcastique et partial que d'habitude et Griffondor sortit du cour avec plusieurs points en moins. En sortant du cour, Hermione était folle de rage, elle avait fait perdre 10 points à sa maison pour avoir empêcher Neville de faire exploser son chaudron, 10 points pour avoir lever la main pour répondre à une question, 10 points pour ne pas avoir lever la main pour répondre à une autre question et 5 points pour avoir passer un ingrédient à Draco qui lui avait demander. Elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs avoir perdu juste 5 points parce que c'était à un Serpentard qu'elle avait donné l'ingrédient. Elle était sur que si ça avait été Harry à la place de Draco, elle aurait perdu au moins 10 points et Harry probablement autant.

¤_ Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? C'est vraiment le pire homme que je connaisse. Je ne peux même pas comprendre ce que j'ai pu lui trouver… et que je lui trouve encore. Je suis aussi bien de l'éviter de même je devrais pouvoir me le sortir de la tête et empêcher Griffondor de perdre trop de points._¤ Pensa Hermione.

Alors pour le restant de la semaine, Hermione fit tout pour éviter son professeur. Mais quand on cherche à éviter quelque chose c'est souvent là que ça survient.

Le vendredi soir en descendant de la salle commune des Griffondor, Hermione décida de faire sa ronde. L'heure du couvre-feu était passé depuis quelques temps déjà. Elle fit tous les étages en bas de la tour de Griffondor en évitant bien sur les cachots, elle ne rencontra pas âmes qui vivent, mais c'est en remontant vers ses appartements qu'elle croisa la seule personne qu'elle ne voulait pas croisé. Elle se dit que comme elle était tout près de son but, en se dépêchant un peu, elle aurait le temps de passer la porte de ses appartements avant que son professeur est le temps de lui dire quoi que se soit. Erreur.

SR-« Miss Granger, encore à traîner dans les couloirs à cet heure-ci. 10 points… »

HG-« Je suis préfète-en-chef monsieur et c'est mon devoir de faire une ronde pour vérifier que tout le monde soit rentré alors vos points en moins vous pouvez les garder et vous les mettre où je pense. Maintenant désolée mais comme vous me le disiez à l'instant je suis encore dans les couloirs et j'ai bien l'intention de regagner mes appartements alors bonne nuit Professeur. »

Elle continua son chemin après avoir jeter un regard glacial à son professeur. Regard comme lui seul savait jeter.

SR-« Miss Granger… »

Hermione ne s'arrêta pas, elle venait de passer la porte de ses appartements quand une main l'empoigna et la fit se retourner.

HG-« Professeur, vous me faites mal, lâchez-moi. »

Le maître des cachots fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, vérifia que les appartements étaient bien vide et ferma la porte derrière lui.

SR-« Quand je vous parle Miss Granger, je tiens à ce que vous m'écoutiez, compris. Pour votre impertinence de tout à l'heure, je vous enlève 10 points et 10 autres points pour ne pas m'avoir écouté. »

HG-« Retirer moi donc les points que vous voulez, je n'en ai rien à foutre. Et vous savez pourquoi? Parce que j'en regagnerai les double avec les autres professeurs. Et maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas je vous prierai de bien vouloir quitter mes appartements que je puisse aller me coucher. »

SR-« Bien. Êtes-vous sur que vous n'aurez pas trop froid vu que vous n'aurez personne pour vous tenir au chaud. » Lui dit-il sarcastiquement en réponse à ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant de partir pour les vacances.

HG-« À moins que vous ayez quelqu'un de chaud à me proposer, pas quelqu'un de froid comme vous, je devrais être correcte. » Dit-elle aussi sarcastiquement que lui.

Puis elle ouvrit la porte.

HG-« Bonne nuit Professeur. »

Le maître des Potions quitta les appartements de la jeune femme à regret. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir été aussi dur avec elle mais il n'avait pas le choix, non? S'il voulait se protéger de la souffrance.

§_ Je suis Severus Rogue, homme le plus froid de ses lieux mais je dois me contrôler, il faut que j'arrête de la faire souffrir, ce n'est pas de sa faute si je ressens quelque chose pour elle. Oui mais c'est toi qui souffrira. J'ai souffert toute ma vie donc ça ne devrait pas être ça qui change grand chose. Oui, je vais essayer d'être plus gent…moins froid. _§ Pensa-t-il.

Hermione tremblait de rage comment un homme pouvait-il être aussi immonde.

¤ _Réveille ma fille c'est Severus Rogue, ce n'est pas un homme, c'est… c'est… c'est… Ah! pis oui c'est un homme pis tout un à part ça. Mis à part ses cheveux gras et son nez, quoique son nez lui donne un certain charme, il est même plutôt bel homme._¤ Pensa-t-elle.

Avec la rage qui l'envahissait, Hermione savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir alors après avoir pris quelque chose dans sa chambre et vérifier que Rogue n'était plus près de ses appartements, la préfète sortit de ceux-ci. Une fois dans les couloirs, elle se dirigea vers les cuisines. Arrivée devant le tableau qui gardait celle-ci, elle chatouilla la poire et le tableau pivota pour la laisser passer. À peine eut-elle le temps de mettre le pied dans la cuisine qu'une dizaine d'elfs apparurent mais lorsque ceux-ci virent qui était leur visiteuse, ils disparurent, sauf un. Seul Dobby ou Winky servaient Hermione, les autres avaient gardés un mauvais souvenir de la S.A.L.E. et de toute façon Hermione ne demandait quelque chose qu'aux deux elfs rémunérés.

Dobby-« Miss, Dobby peut-il vous servir quelque chose? »

Hermione hésita un peu entre un café noir de toute façon elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, un thé ou un chocolat chaud.

HG-« Oui Dobby, je vais prendre un thé mais dans un thermos s.v.p. »

¤_ Ça me calmeras enfin j'espère._¤ Pensa-t-elle.

Dobby-« Oui Miss. »

Après avoir pris son thermos, la jeune femme retourna déambuler dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la tour d'astronomie où elle gravit les marche deux par deux pour arriver au sommet. Par chance la tour d'astronomie était garder par un sortilège de chaleur tout l'hiver pour que les étudiants puissent quand y avoir leurs cours mais par malchance un certain professeur se trouvait dans le coin de la tour d'astronomie dans la ferme intention d'y prendre deux gamins amoureux en flagrant délit lorsque la jeune femme commença sa monté.

§_ Encore elle. Je suis vraiment puni par les dieux. Du calme, surtout rester calme et être moins froid. _§ Pensa-t-il.

Arrivé au haut de la tour la jeune femme translocalisa les coussins de sa salle secrète, les mit dans un coin et s'y assit. La tour était éclairé par les faibles lueurs de la lune. Hermione prit l'objet qu'elle avait pris dans sa chambre. Elle lui redonna sa taille, puis un léger sourire vint teinté le visage de la jeune fille. Rien ne lui plaisait plus que de jouer de la guitare et admettons que là elle avait vraiment besoin de passer sa rage sur quelque chose et que sa guitare était le meilleur moyen. Donc pour une fois ce n'est pas un air de chanson d'amour qui fit vibrer les cordes de la guitare mais quelques choses de plus… rock.

Living easy, living free 

_Season ticket on a one-way ride_

_Asking nothing, leave me be_

_Taking everything in my stride_

_Don't need reason, don't need rhyme_

_Ain't nothing I would rather do_

_Going down, party time_

_My friend are gonna be there to_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_No stop signs, speed limit_

_Nobody's gonna slow me down_

_Liake a wheel, gonna spin it_

_Nobody's gonna mess me round_

_Hey Satan, paid my dues_

_Playing in a rocking band_

_Hey momma, look at me_

_I'm on the way to the promised land_

I'm on the hignway to hell 

_(Don't stop me)_

_And I'm going down, all the way down_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

Severus était resté dans les escaliers, il voulait l'entendre mais trouvait que c'était mieux de ne pas dévoilé sa présence après ce qui s'était passé plutôt.

§_ J'aime vraiment mieux quand elle joue des chansons d'amour ça lui va mieux et pour un instant j'ai l'impression qu'elle chante pour moi. Severus reprend toi. Du calme. Pensez à autre chose. La prochaine retenue de Potter par exemple. _§ Pensa-il.

Un sourire effleura alors son visage. Ah! oui, Potter en baverait lors de sa prochaine retenue. Après tout, les chaudrons avaient besoin d'être lavés, ça prendrait bien quelqu'un pour le faire.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se perdre encore plus dans ses pensés, la guitare de la jeune préfète avait déjà recommencer à vibrer sous d'autre note. Plus calme cette fois-ci.

À mots couvert et d'une voix trop feutrée 

_Il m'a joué la valse des violons qui pleurent_

_Et sur cet air, il m'a pris de danser_

_Il m'a cueillie comme on cueille une fleur_

_Voilà qu'un jour la musique s'est éteinte_

_Je m'suis retrouvée seule le cœur plein de chagrin_

_J'ai cru trouver l'amour_

_Comme un trésor enfoui au fond d'l'océan_

_J'ai cru trouver l'amour_

_Comme une étoile lointaine dans le firmament_

_Des yeux de velours, une bouche à faire craquer_

_L'arsenal du très parfait séducteur_

_Dans son filet je me suis jetée_

_Comme un papillon qui sonne l'heure_

_Tout à changé, le ciel s'est alourdi_

_Des nuages ont passé et passé lui aussi_

_J'ai cru trouver l'amour_

_Comme un trésor enfoui au fond d'l'océan_

_J'ai cru trouver l'amour_

_Comme une étoile lointaine dans le firmament_

_J'ai cru trouver l'amour_

_Le plus brillant joyau de tout l'univers_

_J'ai cru trouver l'amour_

Aussitôt que les notes de cette chanson prirent fin, d'autres se firent entendre. Hermione en avait vraiment besoin ça lui faisait du bien et ça lui libérait l'esprit par la même occasion.

Contre toi 

_Moi j'ai le cœur_

_Le cœur combat_

_Et plus de sang _

_Qu'un innocent_

_Mort dans tes bras_

_Le cœur combat_

_Le cœur combat_

_Et chaque fois_

_Un peu de moi_

_Ne revient pas_

_Ma peau ne chasse_

_Plus la soie_

_Le temps me passe_

_Trêve de toi_

_Et je vis_

_Le cœur combat_

_Le cœur combat_

_Je vis de nuit_

_Dans tes envies_

_Dans tes convois_

_Le cœur combat_

_Le cœur combat_

_Nourrir de toi_

_De n'être nu_

_Qu'entre tes doigts_

_De n'être élue_

_Qu'à peu de voix_

_Et ça me tue_

_Trêve de toi_

§ _Pour moi tu serais élue par unanimité et si tu serais mienne il n'y a qu'entre mes doigts que tu pourrais être nu. SEVERUS! _§ Pensa le maître des cachots.

Et puis tu vois 

_Le cœur combat_

_Le cœur combat_

_C'est sous la peau_

_À Poudlard _

_(À Jéricho dans la vrai version)_

_Où à l'endroit_

_Que tu voudras_

_Le cœur combat_

_Ça se tient droit_

_Comme toi et moi_

_Vêtu de joie_

_Mais certains soirs_

_Vêtu de croire_

_Qu'il fera froid_

_Trêve de toi_

_Et puis tu vois _

_Moi j'ai le cœur_

_Le cœur combat_

_Et plus de sang_

_Qu'un innocent_

_Mort dans tes bras_

_Le cœur combat _

_Le cœur combat_

_Le cœur combat_

§_ Si tu savais le sang des innocents mort dans mes bras que j'ai moi même fait couler plus jamais tu me parlais et plus jamais tu me respecterais comme tu l'as normalement toujours si bien fait. Arrête Severus! Arrête de penser à elle comme ça tu souffriras juste plus. Elle belle et jeune et tu es vieux et laid. Je sais. Mais pourquoi faut il que la seule personne avec qui je n'ai jamais eu autant d'affinité et pour qui je n'ai jamais eu autant de sentiments soit elle. Severus tu deviens sentimentalisme et ce n'es vraiment pas ton genre. Ah! Oui, sarcastique Severus, sarcastique. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faut bien qu'elle se couche un moment donné et moi aussi et temps qu'elle sera ici j'en serai incapable. Bon lui dire pas froidement, qu'il serait peut-être de regagner les bras de morphée bon peut-être pas lui dire tout à fait ça._ § Pensa Rogue.

L'homme monta les dernières marches qui le séparaient du haut de la tour puis se dirigea vers la jeune femme.

SR-« Miss Granger? »

HG-" Oui Professeur Rogue."

SR-« Je vois que vous avez retrouvé votre politesse. »

§_ Ne pas être sarcastique, ne pas être sarcastique, ne pas être sarcastique._ § Pensa-t-il.

SR-« Je veux dire votre respect envers vos professeurs. Je sais que vous êtes préfète-en-chef et que vous avez sans doute le droit d'être ici mais je crois qu'il serait peut-être temps que vous regagniez vos appartements. »

HG-« Bien Professeur. »

Elle ré-expédia ses coussins dans sa salle et rétrécit son étui de guitare avant de la mettre dans sa poche.

HG-« Bonne nuit Professeur. »

SR-« Bonne nuit Miss Granger. »

Elle passa devant lui et descendit l'escalier. Tout le long de sa conversation avec son bien aimé professeur, la jeune femme n'arrêta pas de se rembobiner une phrase dans la tête : ¤ _Surtout rester polie, rester polie._ ¤

Elle arriva rapidement à ses appartements où elle rejoignit aussitôt son lit pour s'y endormir quelques minutes plus tard.

Son professeur en fit au tant mais le sommeil fut plus long à le gagner, ses pensés étant trop occupés par une jeune femme qui venait elle aussi de regagner son lit.

* * *

Merci pour les reviews et vous pouvez en laisser encore plein lol. Moi j'adore ça.

Comme je n'avais pas préciser, bien que je suis sur que vous le savez tous, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling et les chansons à plusieurs artiste j'essayerai de penser de les mettre après chaque chapitres mais pour les précédents les voici :

1er Quand on est en amour - Patrick Norman

2ième Straigth from the heart – Bryan Adams

3ième I put your picture away – Kid Rock et Sheryl Crow

4ième Highway to Hell – A.C.D.C.

J'ai cru trouver l'amour – Natasha St-Pier

Cœur combat – Isabelle Boulay

Si vous avez des idées de chanson qui pourrait faire, n'hésitez pas à me les donner, disons que pour ce chapitre j'ai eu quelque difficulté et que je n'ai pas trouvé vraiment la chanson que je voulais mais bon peut-être qu'elle n'existe pas. Les chansons ont été assez dur à trouver puis qu'il que celle de ACDC que j'écoute les 2 autres je ne l'ai connais même pas. Encore merci pour les reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Le samedi matin, Hermione se força à se lever tôt même si elle avait très peu dormi dû à son escapade de la veille dans la tour d'astronomie. Elle complétait toujours ses devoirs de la semaine le samedi comme ça elle avait son dimanche bien à elle, soit à relaxer, à être avec ses amis (qu'elle devait bien sûr aider parce qu'eux ne s'étaient pas donner la peine de finir leurs devoirs) ou à bouquiner à la bibliothèque.

Après avoir prit son petit déjeuner dans une Grande Salle pratiquement vide, Hermione regagna ses appartements et alla s'installer dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef. Elle commença par faire son devoir de potions qu'elle avait eu la veille puis termina ceux de métamorphose et d'arithmencie. Une fois ses devoirs terminés, elle prit son livre de sortilège et commença à étudier les sortilèges qu'elle avait vus durant son dernier cour. Elle les réalisait déjà très bien mais comme la jeune femme était très sérieuse dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, elle voulait que les avoir parfaitement.

Lorsqu'elle eue fini, l'heure du déjeuner était déjà arriver et la jeune préfète rejoignit ses amis dans la Grande Salle pour manger.

HG-« Salut. Ça va? »

HP-« Salut Hermione. Oui et toi?"

HG-« Très bien. »

GW-« Salut Herms. »

Hermione s'installa à coter d'Harry soit en face de Ron qui était à coté de sa sœur et se servi à manger. Elle avait relativement faim, elle qui avait travailler fort pour finir ses travaux. Ron ne lui avait même pas adresser la parole depuis qu'elle était arrivé à table et sa lui faisait de la peine, ça faisait tout de même six ans qu'ils étaient amis et elle voyait bien que leur relation n'allait quand dégradant. Quand Ron finit par lui adresser la parole, ce n'était évidemment pas pour lui dire quelque chose de très gentil et elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas répondre à cet première réplique.

RW-"Bizarre que tu ailles bien avec ce qui c'est passé hier avec le bâtard graisseux. »

HG-« RON. » Dit-elle exaspéré. « Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas l'appeler comme ça ! »

RW-« Tu t'allie vraiment avec les serpentards, l'ennemi, d'abord Rogue que tu n'arrête pas de défendre et la fouine qui devient soudainement ton ami. C'est qui le prochaine? Zabini? Grabbe? Goyle? Est-ce qu'ils passent dans ton lit avant pour que tu les défendre comme ça? »

HG-« Tu es vraiment qu'un sale con Ron Weasley. Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. » Hurla-t-elle.

Elle se leva de table et avant de partir, elle prit son assiette dans laquelle il restait encore une bonne partie de son repas et lui lança au visage.

HG-« Et puis si tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai pas besoin de coucher avec eux pour qu'il me respect et m'aime ce qui fait assez différent d'avec ta petite personne. »

Bien que la rage bouillonnait à l'intérieur d'elle, Hermione arriva à se contrôler, à rester calme et à sortir de la Grande Salle d'un pas assuré.

¤_ Non mais quel crétin. Et dire que j'ai passé six ans à le considérer comme un de mes meilleurs amis. Il est vraiment aller trop loin là. Qu'il ne s'avise plus à m'insulter parce qu'il va se rendre contre que la gentille et douce Granger et capable de jouer à ce jeu là elle aussi ! _¤ Pensa-t-elle.

Après avoir engueuler un peu son meilleur ami, le survivant parti au trousse de la jeune préfète. Il la rejoignit dans le couloir menant aux appartements de cette dernière.

HP-« Hermione, attends. »

HG-« Quoi Harry? »

HP-" fais-toi en pas avec ce que Ron a dit, tu le sais bien qu'il ne le pensait pas. Tu sais, il a beaucoup de misère à ce remettre de votre rupture. »

HG-« Non Harry. Lui et moi c'est fini. Je ne veux plus rien savoir de lui. Je sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec notre rupture s'il agit comme ça, s'il était triste je dit pas mais là il tout simplement méchant et blessant. Ça fait des mois qu'on est plus ensemble, j'ai supporté ses sarcasmes assez longtemps. »

HP-« Hermione, écoute… »

HG-« Non Harry, toi écoute, je ne veux plus entendre parler de Ron alors arrête. Si tu n'as pas autre chose à me dire je vais te laisser, j'ai des trucs à faire. » L'interrompit-elle.

HP-« Non je crois que tu as été très clair, j'espère juste que ça n'affectera pas notre amitié. »

La jeune fille se dirigea vers son ami et le serra dans ses bras avant de lui dire :

HG-« Tu sais bien que non Harry. »

HP-« On se voit plus tard mais que tu es fini tes trucs? »

HG-« Oui, à tantôt. »

HP-« Bye. »

Hermione regarda le survivant s'éloigner puis pénétra dans ses appartements. Un jeune homme blond semblait l'attendre dans leur salle commune.

DM-« Mione, je peux te parler. »

HG-« Bien sûr Draco. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

DM-« Bon, tu sais… eh… on est préfet-en-chef et c'est un peu à nous d'organiser des activités et eh… »

HG-« Tu vas tu finir par me dire ce que tu veux ou tu vas bégayer tout le long. » Lui dit-elle de ton moqueur.

DM-« C'est ça moque toi de moi. »

HG-« Ah! Que tu fais pitié mon petit chou. » Lui dit-elle toujours en riant.

DM-« Bon ok je vais te le dire. J'aimerais qu'on organise un bal pour la St-Valentin. »

HG-« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour ça c'est tout de même dans un mois et avec la magie ce n'est pas très long à préparer. »

DM-« Je sais mais il faudrait commencer tout de suite, je veux tout que soit parfait, je voudrais faire une surprise à Emmy. »

HG-« Ah! Me semblait aussi qu'il devait y avoir une raison pour qu'un envie subite te vienne de faire un bal. »

Hermione souriait. Elle trouvait tellement que Draco avait changer cet année.

DM-« Alors ça tente. »

HG-« C'est correcte pour moi Draco mais il va falloir en parler à McGonagall. »

DM-« C'est déjà fait il ne reste plus qu'à lui donner ton accord. »

HG-« Oui tu voulais être sur d'avoir ce que tu voulais. »

DM-« Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis à Serpentard. » Dit-il en riant.

HG-« Tu veux commencer ça quand? Tu as un idée de ce que tu veux que ce soit? »

DM-« Tout de suite ça te vas ou tu as quelque chose de prévu? »

HG-« Non, je n'ai rien de prévue, je venais juste retrouver la tranquillité de nos appartements. »

DM-« Encore Weasley? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit pendant le déjeuner pour te mettre en colère comme ça. »

HG-« Rien de bien important. » Elle lui dédia un sourire forcé. « Il a juste laisser sous-entendre que toi et Rogue étiez passé dans mon lit pour que je vous défendre comme ça et il se demandait quel serait le prochain serpentard a y passer. »

DM-« QUOI? Il a osé. C'est qu'il est vraiment con, je vais lui dire deux mots moi mais que je le croise. »

HG-« Mêles toi en pas Draco, de toute façon ça n'en vaut pas la peine je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus rien savoir de lui et de son amitié bidon. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux préfets. Le jeune homme était en colère et la jeune femme était triste mais c'est cette dernière qui brisa le silence.

HG-« Bon, si tu m'expliquais ce que tu veux faire pour la St-Valentin. »

DM-« Je voulais faire quelque chose de romantique donc je me disais qu'on pourrait installer des petites tables pour deux personnes et pour le bal et la musique qu'il y est que des chansons d'amour. »

HG-« Oui ça peut être réalisable comme idée mais je crois qui faut tenir compte que pas tout le monde sera accompagné donc ça va prendre des tables plus grandes pour ceux qui veulent y aller avec leurs amis. La musique c'est un peu plus difficile tu crois être capable de trouver un groupe qui acceptera de jouer que des slows et puis faudrait faire un sondage auprès des autres élèves voir si eux aussi acceptent ça. »

DM-« Pour les tables, il n'y a pas de problème mais… pour le groupe c'est autre chose… McGonagall a dit que vu qu'on avait eu un bal à Noël… bien que l'école ne pourrait pas débourser d'argent pour avoir un groupe pour celui-ci. »

HG-« Et tu veux faire un bal? Dis-moi comment tu vas faire? » Soudain le visage d'Hermione s'assombrit, elle venait de comprendre. « Non, dit moi pas que tu penses que moi… non. »

DM-« Bien pourquoi pas? Tu chantes très bien et… » Tout en lui disant ça Draco la regardait avec un air suppliant.

HG-« Parce que je n'ai pas le goût de passer ma soirée sur une scène à chanter. Je n'aurai peut-être pas de cavalier mais moi aussi j'ai l'intention de m'amuser. »

DM-« On doit trouver une solution mais tu dois chanter aussi, j'ai besoin de toi. »

HG-« Et pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi? »

DM-« Plus tard pour ça, il faut d'abords trouver une solution. »

HG-« Es-tu déjà aller dans un bar moldu? »

DM-« Non pourquoi? »

HG-« On pourrait faire comme ils font la dedans. Un groupe joue quelques chansons puis prend une pause. Pendant la pause bien c'est un juke-box qui fait jouer la musique. Comme ça je n'aurai pas besoin de jouer toute la soirée, on a qu'a installer un système de son et trouver quelqu'un pour s'en occuper lors du bal. »

DM-« Oui c'est une idée, je pourrais faire venir mon système de son ici mais on pourra faire jouer que de la musique sorcière, les disques sont pas pareils. »

HG-« Ce n'est pas grave ça en autant qu'on est de la musique. »

Draco lui parla du projet pour lequel il avait besoin d'elle et Hermione accepta tout de suite, trouvant que c'était une bonne idée.

Les semaines passaient et les préparatifs allaient bon train. On ne voyait rarement les deux préfets-en-chef hors des cours. Ils travaillaient beaucoup sur le bal que les autres étudiants avaient tous acclamés. Ils travaillaient surtout sur le projet de Draco qui se révélait être beaucoup plus difficile que ce qu'Hermione avait imaginé au début.

La jeune femme continuait de faire ses rondes le soir et elle croisait souvent son professeur de potions mais depuis le soir de la tour d'astronomie le climat était redevenu plus vivable. Le maître des cachots prenait sur lui en se disant de ne pas être sarcastique et méchant pour ne pas blesser Hermione. La jeune femme restait polie pour ne pas provoqué son professeur. Elle pensait de moins en moins à lui probablement parce qu'avec toutes les choses qu'elle avait à faire ça lui sortait de la tête sauf que lorsqu'elle pensait à lui ses sentiments devenaient de plus en plus clairs et ça lui faisait peur.

Le vendredi matin avant le bal qui se déroulait le samedi, les griffondors et les serpentards étaient en cours commun de potions. Depuis le jour où Hermione avait décidé de ne plus adresser la parole à Ron, elle s'installait toujours au fond de la classe et souvent Draco venait s'installer à coté d'elle. Les étudiants préparaient une potion de guérison et comme à son habitude Hermione avait fini avant tout le monde et mettait sa potion en flacon. Le professeur serpentait dans les allées et s'arrêta derrière une jeune fille peut-être même un peu trop prêt de la jeune fille. Celle-ci pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et la proximité du corps de son professeur ainsi que son odeur.

¤_ Pourquoi est-il si près? Mmm… c'est qu'il sens bon en plus, vanille-musc hum… Il ne pourrait pas s'éloigner un peu avant que je perde tout mes moyens. _¤ Pensa Hermione.

SR-« Bien même très bien Miss Granger. » Lui dit-elle à l'oreille pour qu'elle seule entendre, il ne fallait surtout pas que personne sache qu'il complimentait quelqu'un n'appartenant pas à sa maison, c'était contre ses principes.

§_ Pourquoi est-elle si parfaite? Ce serait tellement plus facile de l'oublier si elle ne l'était pas. Si seulement je pouvais encore sentir son bassin contre mon bas ventre hum… Severus reprends-toi. Juste une dernière fois, hum… SEVERUS. _§ Pensa le maître des cachots.

Et comme si la jeune préfète avait entendu les pensées de son professeur bien que ce n'était pas le cas, elle répéta le mouvement qu'elle avait fait un peu plus tôt durant l'année.

¤_ Trop tard, pourquoi il est resté près de moi aussi longtemps. Au moins s'il réagit comme la première fois il devrait fuir assez rapidement… mais non il ne bouge pas mais qu'est-ce qu'il attends pour partir. Hum… c'est que son érection commence légèrement à me gêner la dans mon dos. Érection? Se pourrait-il qu'il est envie de moi? Non bien sur que non, je suis quand même son étudiante et le miss-je-sais-tout. Je vais venir folle s'il se pousse pas. GRANGER du calme. Trouver une solution. Ah! Oui voilà. _¤ Pensa-t-elle.

La jeune femme attrapa son flacon se retourna et le tendit à son professeur.

HG-« Tenez professeur, j'ai terminé. »

SR-« Bien sûr que Miss Granger à terminer comme la miss-je-sais-tout que vous êtes. » Répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

§_ Du calme Severus. Ne pas être sarcastique, ne pas être sarcastique, ne pas être sarcastique. C'est pas de sa faute elle. _§ Pensa-t-il.

Au même moment la jeune femme pensait :

¤_ Rester polie, rester polie, rester polie. __Mais qu'est-ce qui ta prit aussi d'agir comme ça aussi tantôt ma fille. Surtout reste polie, ne réponds pas à ses sarcasme. _¤

Le cours prit fin peu après. Le reste de la journée se déroula sans histoire pour Hermione et le soir elle travailla avec Draco sur les derniers préparatifs pour le bal.

Le jour du bal l'école au grand complet vibrait bien que seul les 5-6-7 années assistaient au bal. Hermione redoutait le moment où elle devrait monter sur scène à nouveau, elle avait apprécié l'expérience la dernière fois mais là se serait différent puisqu'elle serait seule. L'heure du bal approchait et elle décida d'aller se vêtir. Comme c'est plus confortable de jouer de la musique en pantalon, elle opta pour un pantalon féminin noir au genre médiéval masculin qu'elle avait fait faire et un haut médiéval sans manche rouge sang lassé à l'avant. Elle mit des bottes de cuir noir bien qu'ils étaient dissimulés par son pantalon et remonta ses cheveux en un chignon d'où elle laissa quelques mèches ressortir. Elle recouvra ses yeux d'un ombre à paupière, prit sa guitare et sortit de sa chambre. Draco l'attendait dans leur salle commune.

HG-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici? Tu n'es pas encore partie chercher ta cavalière. Dépêche-toi le bal est déjà commencer.»

DM-« Je t'attendais. J'ai dit à Emmy que j'arriverais avec toi vu qu'on était les deux organisateurs du bal en plus d'être les préfets-en-chef. C'était plus un excuse, je voulais être sur que tout était près. »

HG-« Oui tout est prêt. On peut y aller maintenant. »

DM-« OK. Tu es magnifique en passant Hermione. »

Le jeune homme lui tendit son bras et les deux jeunes gens partirent pour la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent la directrice décréta que le dîner pouvait commencer. Draco rejoignit sa petite amie mais Hermione se dirigea vers la scène où elle préparait sa guitare et le système de son tout en grignotant un peu. De préparer la scène lui donnait une bonne défaite pour ne pas aller s'asseoir avec les autres étudiants, de toute façon ses amis étaient assis à des tables à deux, Harry avec Ginny et Draco avec Emmy. Le repas prit fin et le bal pu enfin commencer. Draco vint rejoindre Hermione sur la scène et prit le micro pour s'adresser au monde.

DM-« On espère que vous avez apprécier le repas et que vous apprécierez ce qui s'en suit. Je ne vous retiendrez pas trop longtemps, je voulais juste profiter du moment pour dire à quelqu'un comment elle était important pour moi et lui dédier cette première chanson. Emmy, mon rayon de soleil, je t'adore. »

HG-« Emmy, je peux t'assurer que c'est vrai si tu savais depuis le temps qu'il me casse les oreilles pour te le prouver. » Dit-elle en riant. « Alors voilà pour toi. » Elle regarda Draco. « Tu es prêt? »

DM-« Quand tu veux Mione. »

La musique commença et Hermione dit les premières phrase en parlant. Pendant ce temps-là, Draco se dirigea vers sa petite amie.

_« I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything_

_and everything and I will always care._

_Through weakness and strength, happiness and_

_Sorrow, for better, for worse, I will love you_

_With every beat of my heart."_

_HG:_

_From this moment life has begun_

_DM:_

_From this moment you are the one_

_HG: _

_Right beside you_

_BOTH:_

_is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

_DM:_

_From this moment I have been blessed_

_HG:_

_I live only for your hapiness_

_DM: _

_And for your love_

_BOTH:_

I'd give my last breath 

_From this moment on_

_HG:_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_DM: _

_Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start_

_BOTH:_

_You an I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you_

_HG:_

_From this moment _

_BOTH:_

_as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on_

_HG: _

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_DM: _

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

_BOTH: _

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live_

I will love you, I promise you this 

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment _

_I will love you as long as I live_

_From this moment on_

Quand la chanson se termina, Draco embrassa passionnément Emmy et tout le monde applaudirent les préfets-en-chef.

Hermione chanta encore quelques chansons avant de prendre une pause et de faire remplacer sa belle voix par le système de son. Elle alla prendre un breuvage au coté de la scène où Draco vint la rejoindre.

DM-« Merci encore Mione. Tu veux danser? »

HG-« Tu ne devrais pas être entrain de danser avec Emmy? »

DM-« Je peux bien réserver quelques danses à ma meilleure amie, ma petite sœur. »

Hermione s'approcha de Draco et l'embrassa sur la joue. Un certain maître des cachots n'avait rien manqué de ce baiser lui qui ne quittait pas la jeune fille depuis son entrée dans la Grande Salle et il aurait bien apprécier être à la place du jeune homme.

HG-« Dans ce cas là d'accord. On y va. »

Draco prit Hermione par le bras et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse où un passage s'ouvrit devant un. Tout en dansant, Hermione remarqua Rogue dans un coin sombre de la pièce et ne pu s'empêcher de dire à Draco.

HG-« Une chance que vous, les serpentards, vous n'êtes pas tous aussi anti-social que votre directeur de maison. »

DM-« Pourquoi tu dis ça? »

HG-« Bien, regarde le dans le fond de la salle comme il a l'air de s'ennuyer et de pas trop apprécier la soirée. »

DM-« C'est normal, il est tout seul. Tu devrais lui demander pour danser. »

HG-« Tu es fou, des plans qu'il me change en… je ne sais pas quoi. »

DM-« T'es pas game. Une griffondor en plus et elle n'est même pas assez courageuse pour faire ça. Tu me déçois petite sœur. » Dit-il en riant.

HG-« Ah oui! C'est ce qu'on va voir, si tu demandes à McGonagall, je le fais. » Lui répondit-elle sur un ton de défi.

DM-« Pari tenu. »

La chanson prit fin et Draco se dirigea vers McGonagall pour lui demander de lui accorder cette danse. Après que Draco eu entraîner la directrice sur la piste de danse, Hermione se dirigea vers son professeur adoré.

¤_ Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de proposer ça. Stupide. Allez courage._ ¤ Pensa-t-elle.

Elle arriva en face de son professeur.

HG-« Professeur Rogue, je suis sur que vous vous amusez pleinement seul dans le fond de cette salle mais je me demandais si vous ne voudriez pas m'accorder cette danse. » Dit-elle rapidement.

Draco qui voulait entendre la demande de la jeune fille avait entraîner la directrice dans le coin où elle était. McGonagall ayant entendu la demande de la jeune fille, ne pu s'empêcher de taquiner son collègue.

MM-« Allez Severus. Je ne crois pas vous avoir jamais vu danser et une demande aussi bien formulé ne peut-être qu'accepté. »

Severus grogna un oui et montra que ça ne l'enchantait guère bien qu'en dedans il était comme sur un nuage. Il prit la jeune femme par la main et se dirigea vers la piste de danse suivit d'un autre couple assez étrange. Hermione était contente que son professeur est accepté et ne pu s'empêcher de se coller un peu plus que normalement sur l'homme avec qui elle dansait. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, le couple fut long à se séparer et c'est la présence de Draco qui venait chercher son amie qui mit fin à l'étreinte du professeur et de son élève. Draco emmena la jeune femme dans un coin tranquille de la salle.

DM-« Maintenant les griffondors vont vraiment avoir des raisons de se poser des questions. » Dit-il en riant.

HG-« Arrête c'est pas drôle et c'est de ta faute. »

DM-« Ah oui! C'est sur c'est moi qui vous ai obliger à rester coller deux minutes après que la chanson soit fini. »

HG-« Exagère pas. Tu crois que le monde ont remarqué? »

DM-« Ben non. Il y avait quelque chose à remarquer?» Dit-il de air taquin tout en riant.

La jeune femme le poussa un peu et fini par éclater de rire elle aussi.

* * *

Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, je sais que ça été long avant de re-poster un chapitre, ça devrait être moins long pour le prochain. J'espère que vous apprécierez celui là, laisser des reviews.

Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et la chanson appartient à Shania Twain (from this moment)


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione trouva que la pause avez assez durée et disons qu'elle voulait aussi s'éloigner de Draco qui commençait à être un peu trop curieux, donc elle décida de retourner sur scène. Elle prit sa guitare, réfléchit un instant à ce qu'elle pourrait bien jouer et une vieille chanson country que son père écoute lui revient en mémoire. Elle avait déjà jouer cette chanson mais avait ajuster la musique pour que ça fasse moins… country. Elle se jeta un sort de « sonorus » pour ne pas être obliger de chanter avec son micro et s'avança au devant de la scène.

HG-« Ginny, Emmy, juste pour vous. Faites attention à vos petits amis vous avez trouvé des perles rares. »

Elle commença à jouer, tout en se promenant dans la salle. Juste avant de commencer à chanter elle se dirigea vers Harry et Ginny. Elle les sépara et s'accotant sur Ginny après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil se mit à chanter tout en regardant Harry.

Sometimes it's hard to be a women 

_Given all your love to just one men_

_You'll have bad times_

_And you'll have good times_

_Doing things that you don't understand_

_But if you love him_

_You'll forgive him_

_Even tough he's hard to understand_

_And if you love him_

_Ohh. Be proud of him_

Elle regarda Ginny puis souleva les épaules avec un air résigné.

'_Cause after all he's just a men!_

Puis les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent en riant. Quelques instants après la rousse éclata de rire devant l'air de son copain et la brune se dirigea vers son autre couple d'amis. Emmy et Draco.

_Stand by your men_

_Give him to aim to find to_

_And something warm to come to_

_When nigths are cold and lonely_

Lorsqu'elle chanta cette phrase elle regarda son professeur de potions pour voir sa réaction. Elle lui avait déjà dit quelques choses dans ce genre là et… ça l'amusait.

_Stand by your men _

_And show the world you love him_

_Keep giving all the love you can_

_Stand by your men!_

_Stand by your men_

_And show the world you love him_

_Keep giving all the love you can_

_Stand by your men!_

La jeune préfète adorait jouer avec son public de cette façon. Ce soir-là, elle s'était découvert une vrai passion pour le show. Elle avait enchaîné les chansons une après l'autre et pendant ses pauses qui étaient de plus en plus courtes, elle faisait le trajet entre Harry et Draco qui lui servait de cavaliers ou plutôt de danseurs attitrés puisque les deux jeunes hommes étaient accompagnés de leurs copines au bal. Ces dernières ne semblaient pas outré par le fait que leurs cavaliers respectifs les laisse de coté pour quelques danses. Hermione s'amusait pleinement, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru même. Une certaine personne sombre lui en fit d'ailleurs la remarque lorsque durant sa dernière pause et après avoir dansé avec ces deux amis, la jeune femme s'installa dans un coin sombre avec un verre à la main près de la table de ravitaillement.

SR-« Vous semblez bien vous amusez avec vos petits copains Miss Granger. Vous n'avez pas peur que leurs copines vous en veulent. » Dit-il a son oreille lorsqu'il passa derrière elle.

Il se prit un verre sur la table et retourna son attention sur la jeune fille.

HG-« Non Professeur, je ne crois pas qu'elles m'en voudront, elles savent bien que pour moi leurs copains sont comme mes frères. »

Elle fixa son professeur et rajouta :

HG-« Et comme j'avais personne avec qui danser… J'aurais bien dansé avec vous toute la soirée mais vous ne sembliez pas près de me le demander et comme j'avais déjà fait les premiers pas dans cette direction… je n'ai pas insisté. » Dit-elle de ton coquin.

¤_ Encore dans le mille Granger. On dirait que tu en fais un habitude. Mais j'y peu rien quand je suis avec lui c'est comme ci… je sais pas. Il est tellement sexy. HERMIONE! C'est Rogue. Rogue l'insupportable maître des cachots. Pourtant moi je suis capable de le supporter. Bon peut-être pas tout le temps. Mais pour l'instant oui. Il est tellement beau là présentement et l'air qu'il a prit quand j'ai fini ma phrase. Mmm… Granger._ ¤ Pensa Hermione.

SR-« Vous auriez peut-être dû. » Dit-il tout bas tout en espérant après coup que la jeune préfète n'avait rien entendu.

Mais Hermione avait très bien compris.

§_ SEVERUS. Crétin. Veux-tu bien me dire à quoi tu joue encore. Laisse cette fille tranquille ça te mènera à rien à part peut-être souffrir un peu plus. _§ Pensa Rogue.

HG-« Je le saurai pour la prochaine fois, Professeur. Je crois que je vais retourner sur scène maintenant. Bonne fin de soirée. »

SR-« Vous aussi Miss Granger. »

HG-« Peut-être vous ferais-je un cadeau comme lors du bal de Noël, qui sais. »

Puis elle partie vers la scène.

Hermione avait accepté les demandes spéciales toute la soirée et avait jouer pratiquement tout ceux qu'elle connaissait, une seule n'avait pas encore été jouée. Elle attendait à la fin du bal pour la chanter, elle appréciait énormément cette chanson et un bal n'était pas un bal sans cette chanson d'amour. Et pour preuve, plusieurs enfants de moldu lui avait demandé cette chanson. McGonagall venait d'annoncer que le bal tirait à sa fin.

HG-« Plusieurs d'autre vous m'on demander cette chanson tout au cour de la soirée mais je le dédit à quelqu'un en particulier, je suis sur qu'il se reconnaîtra. »

Draco venait de rejoindre la préfète sur scène pour dire le mot de la fin avant de laisser les couples danser sur le dernier morceau.

DM-« C'est pour moi mon cœur? »

HG-« Désolée Draco… c'est plutôt pour un adonis aux cheveux noirs. » Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Toute la salle éclata de rire devant l'air de Draco face à cette réplique. Étrangement personne ne se posait de question sur cet adonis en question.

DM-« Bon je crois qu'on privera pas ton _Adonis_ plus longtemps. Je voulais juste te remercier de m'avoir aidé pour organiser ce bal. »

HG-« De rien Draco et j'espère que tout le monde aussi à apprécier. »

Toute la salle applaudire les préfets-en-chef.

DM-« Alors à toi Hermione et bonne fin de soirée à tous. »

Hermione entama les premières notes de la chanson tant attendu par plusieurs. Puis les couples se reformèrent et se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse.

Look into my eyes you will see 

_What you mean to me_

_Search your heart – search your soul_

_And when you find me there you're search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do – I do it for you_

_Look into my heart – you will find_

_There's nothin' there to hide_

_Take me as I am – take my life_

_I would give it all – I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_

_I can't help it there's nothin' I want more_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do – I do it for you_

_There's no love – like your love_

_And no other could give more love_

_There's nowhere – unless you're there_

_All the time, all the way_

_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_I can't help it – there's nothin I want more_

_I would fight for you – I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you – ya I'd die for you_

_Ya know it's true_

_Everything I do – I do it for you_

La musique s'arrêta et tous les couples se séparèrent à regrets. Les étudiants regagnèrent la salle commune de leur maison. Les professeurs et les deux préfets-en-chef furent les derniers à quitter la Grande Salle afin de s'assurer que tout le monde regagne leur maison. Hermione rangeait ses affaires et se préparait à quitter la salle. Tout le monde était parti enfin c'est ce que la jeune préfète pensait. Draco était parti en disant qu'il allait commencer à faire sa ronde. Hermione savait bien que s'était un prétexte pour essayer d'aller rattraper Emmy afin d'avoir un dernier baiser avant que celle-ci franchise les portes de sa maison. Les professeurs aussi devaient sans doute être parti faire des rondes pour s'assurer que tout le monde était bien rentré. Hermione rétrécie ces affaires puis les mit dans ses poches avant de se diriger vers les portes de la salle. Juste comme elle était pour les franchire quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un attira son regard dans le coin de la salle. Elle ne l'avait pas remarquer jusqu'à présent quoique remarquer quelqu'un dans un coin noir quand la personne est aussi vêtu de noir c'est assez difficile surtout quand celle-ci tâche de passer inaperçu.

HG-« Professeur Rogue » Dit-elle en inclinant la tête en signe de salutation.

Le maître des cachots s'approcha de sa jeune étudiante peut-être un peu trop près même.

SR-« Merci Miss Granger. » Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Hermione en eu des frissons sûrement causer par le timbre de voix employer par son professeur et sa proximité. Elle ravala sa salive et dit :

HG-« De rien Professeur. Bonne St-Valentin. »

Elle se rapprocha de son professeur ou plutôt rapprocha ses lèvres de celle de son professeur. Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur celle-ci puis fermant les yeux elle l'embrassa à nouveau mais se retira aussi rapidement, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle bredouilla des excuses à son professeur et sorti de la Grande Salle à grande enjambé.

¤ _Merde! Merde! Merde! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ça. Mmm…ses lèvres sont si douces et chaudes…hum…surprenant pour quelqu'un d'aussi froid. HERMIONE! Reprends-toi tu viens d'embrasser ton professeur de potions, l'abominable maître des cachots. Mmm… je le sais et c'était…Mmm… tout simplement exquis. _¤ Pensa Hermione.

Le maître des Potions avait lui aussi plutôt du mal à se remettre de ses émotions. Et comme à Noël une chance pour lui que personne n'était témoin de cette scène.

§_ Elle vient de m'embrasser. Elle vient vraiment de m'embrasser. Mmm…Severus reprends-toi. C'était anodin et ça ne voulait rien dire! La preuve : elle s'est presque sauvé en courant. Oui! Et? Elle m'a tout de même embrasser et si je me souviens bien ou si j'ai bien compris elle a même dit que j'étais un adonis. Rogue! Franchement! Toi un adonis? Bon oui c'est vrai que… bon. Ok! De toute façon c'est sans importance, non? Je veux dire c'est Miss Granger, la miss je-sais-tout de Poudlard. Alors? Mmm…c'est justement…_ § Pensa Severus.

Hermione était parti rapidement de la Grande Salle et après avoir été prendre une bouffé d'air frais à l'extérieur pour se rafraîchire les idées puis fait sa ronde, elle regagna ses appartements. Draco y était déjà.

DM-« Puis comment va ton adonis? » S'enquit-il en riant.

HG-« Ah! Tu n'es pas drôle. » Dit-elle légèrement froissé.

DM-« Puis-je savoir c'est qui? Puisse que semble-t-il ce ne soit pas moi. » Dit-il.

Se pourrait-il qu'il n'avait pas compris. Hermione était sur que lorsqu'il l,avait aborder durant le bal, il savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour son professeur, peut-être n'était-il pas aussi intelligent qu'Hermione l'avait cru après tout et c'était tant mieux.

HG-« Il n'y a pas personne d'autre que toi Draco, tu le sais bien, c'était juste pour rire. » Dit-elle en riant.

Puis avant que son homologue masculin puis rajouter quoique ce soit, elle dit :

HG-« Bon bien, je vais me coucher. » « Bonne nuit mon chérie. » Dit-elle de ton aguicheur mais elle ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire juste après.

DM-« Bonne nuit. »

Hermione rejoignit sa chambre et après avoir enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable pour dormir, elle se mit au lit. Le nuit s'annonçait courte, il était déjà très tard ou plutôt très tôt et plein de flash de la soirée revenait à la mémoire de la jeune femme. Quelqu'un d'autre dans le château était à peu près dans le même état. Le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard n'avait rien fait pour être plus aimé après le bal, lorsqu'il avait fait sa ronde, il avait retiré plusieurs points aux maisons des élèves qu'il avait surpris. Lorsqu'il se mit au lit, il pensait encore à la jeune préfète et ne pu s'empêcher de penser :

§_ Mais à quoi joue donc cette griffondor. _§

* * *

Merci pour les reviews, j'en veux encore plein. Désolée je sais que ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres mais bon… il y a quand même eu un pas de plus lol. Dois-je aller plus loin? Je suis pas sur d'être très douer pour m'aventurer dans la description d'une relation mais bon on verra…

Chansons : Stand by your men – Tammy Wynette

I do it for you – Bryan Adams


	7. Chapter 7

Le dimanche après le bal passa trop rapidement au goût de la jeune préfète, elle craignait le retour en classe surtout à cause du cour de Potions dont elle avait d'ailleurs cour le lundi après-midi. Le lundi avant-midi fut lui aussi rapidement expédié puis vint le cour de Potions tant redouté. Tout le monde était assis à sa place et en silence quand dans un virement de cape et un claquement de porte le redouté Maître des cachots fit son entrée dans sa salle.

SR-« Prenez vos livres page 314. Aujourd'hui, nous étudierons les alcaloïdes. Quelqu'un peut-il m'en nommer quelqu'un? »

Il regarda l'ensemble de sa classe mais personne ne leva la main pour répondre même pas Miss-je-sais-tout ce qui surpris grandement le Maître des Potions.

SR-« Personne, dommage. Je me verrai sans doute dans l'obligation de vous donner un travail supplémentaire sur ce sujet. Ah moins que… Miss Granger connaisse la réponse bien sur. Miss Granger? »

Hermione hésita un instant avant de répondre mais ne voulant pas obliger ses amis à faire un travail supplémentaire elle se décida.

HG-« Il y a la morphine qui est sans doute la plus connu et qui provient de l'opium, l'atropine qui elle provient de la belladone et il y aussi la strychnine qui est un poison extrait de la noix vomique. »

SR-« Très bien et maintenant pouvez-vous nous nommez les propriétés de ses alcaloïdes? »

HG-« La morphine est surtout utilisé comme calmant ou comme somnifère mais elle crée une forte dépendance à long terme. L'atropine apaise de nombreux spasme et dilate la pupille. La strychnine provoque la contracture puis la paralysie, elle est surtout utilisé dans la préparation de poison mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître à petite dose elle a des propriétés stomachiques ce qui veut dire qu'elle aide à rétablir le fonctionnement de l'estomac. »

SR-« Comme Miss Granger nous la si bien démontrer, les alcaloïdes ont des propriétés thérapeutiques et c'est sur ça que nous travaillerons pour un certain temps. Nous ne verrons évidemment pas la strychnine qui est beaucoup trop dangereuse mais nous travaillerons avec la morphine et l'atropine. Nous verrons l'atropine pour commencer. »

Il se tourna vers son tableau et d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître les instructions de la potion du jour.

SR-« Les instructions sont au tableau alors maintenant commencé, nous vérifierons par la suite si vous avez été assez intelligent pour réussir votre potion et pour connaître son utilité. »

Tout le monde se mit au travaille tandis que Rogue après s'être assis à son bureau se mit à corriger des copies. Après 45 minutes de travail, le professeur leva les yeux de ses copies pour voir où en était ses élèves puis se leva pour faire un tour de la salle. Il retira des points à Griffondor pour les mixtures de Neville et de Ron qui n'avaient vraisemblablement pas la bonne couleur. Arrivé près d'Hermione, il fut surpris une fois de plus par ses talents, la potion était fini et semblait parfaite. Hermione sentait son professeur près d'elle et ça l'énervait surtout à cause de ce qui s'était passé lors du bal de la St-Valentin. Une chance pour elle que sa potion était fini sinon probablement que pour la première fois depuis son arrivé à Poudlard, elle l'aurait manqué. Le professeur s'aperçu de la nervosité de son élève quand il vit la main dans laquelle celle-ci tenait la fiole de potion, tremblée.

SR-« Bien Miss Granger même très bien. » Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. « Je crois que je vais vous enlever cette fiole à vous que vous gâchiez ce beau travail. » Rajouta-t-il aussi faiblement mais cette fois avec un ton plus sarcastique.

Hermione regarda son professeur dans les yeux et pu voir une lueur étrange traverser ceux du dit professeur.

SR-« Bien Miss Granger, comme vous avez terminé votre potion, pouvez-vous nous dire à quoi celle-ci sert? »

HG-« Elle sert à diminuer les spasmes causés par le doloris. Elle n'empêche en rien la destruction des cellules que ce sort peux engendrer mais diminue tout fois la douleur et les spasmes qui restent quelques heures après avoir reçu le sort. »

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et sans un regard pour la jeune préfète il dit :

SR-« Bien, le cour est fini, ramener moi vos échantillon. »

Le restant de la semaine se déroula assez bien pour Hermione. Avec toutes ses révisions pour les A.S.P.I.C.S., ses travaux ainsi que ses devoirs de préfète, la jeune fille ne trouva pas le temps ou plutôt ne prit pas le temps d'aller se relaxer dans sa salle secrète durant la semaine. Ce qui bien sur ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du Maître des cachots qui se demandait bien pourquoi la griffondor n'y venait plus mais comme c'était l'homme le plus froid qui existe, du moins en apparence, il chasse vite cette pensée de sa tête.

Le vendredi soir arriva finalement et la jeune préfète décida enfin de s'accorder un moment de repos. Après avoir pris son repas avec Harry et Ginny, elle passa à ses appartements, y prit quelques trucs et se dirigea vers son antre de paix. Arrivée là, elle alluma quelques chandelles, pris son lecteur C.D., au quel elle avait fait quelques modifications au cours de l'été pour qu'il puisse fonctionner malgré les ondes qui brouillait tout objet moldu, Monsieur Weasley avait d'ailleurs été d'une grande utilité sur ce projet, elle programma un C.D. pour que seulement les même chansons y jouent. Donc elle écouta en répétition, _'Strait from the heart, Heaven, I do it for you _et _Please forgive me'_ de Bryan Adams. Elle était confortablement installé sur ses coussins, couchée sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête et les yeux fermés. Le Maître des Potions qui passait par là, décida de vérifier si le local était vide, tout comme il l'avait fait toute la semaine. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, il ne pu pauser son regard sur autre chose que la jeune femme qui était couché, les yeux fermé au milieu de cet étendu de coussins. La préfète chantait tout en écoutant sa musique.

_Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We bin down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more_

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

_Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down_

_Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way_

_N' baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

_I've bin waitin' for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along_

_Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Ya - I'll be standin' there by you_

La chanson finie et toujours en ayant les yeux fermés Hermione dit:

HG-« Bonsoir professeur Rogue. »

SR-« Bonsoir Miss Granger. Comment saviez-vous qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que vous dans la salle, j'ai pourtant pas fait de bruit et comme vous chantiez et écoutiez cette musique c'est impossible que vous m'ayez entendu. Et vous aviez les yeux fermés donc vous ne pouvez m'avoir vu non plus. »

HG-« Je l'ai senti. »

SR-« Et comment avez-vous fait pour savoir que c'était moi ça aurait pu être n'importe qui? »

HG-« Vous avez un odeur très particulière, Professeur Rogue et il serait très difficile de la confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Un odeur vanillé mais un soupçon de musk et les effluves de potions colle à vos robes, ça vous donne un odeur plutôt agréable. »

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et regarda son professeur.

HG-« Vous avez l'air tendu et fatigué, professeur. »

Rogue regarda Hermione mais ne répondit rien. C'est vrai qu'il était fatigué, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi depuis le soir du bal, le fait de ne pas avoir vu la griffondor dans cette salle de la semaine en était en grande partie la raison. Eh oui! Il était tendu mais comment ne pas l'être quand il était près de la seule personne pour qu'il ressentait quelque chose et qu'il ne pouvait pas la toucher.

HG-« Approchez professeur. »

Elle s'assit et lorsque son professeur fut à porter de main, elle l'empoigna et le fit s'asseoir près d'elle. Le corps de Severus se raidit encore plus au touché de la jeune femme.

HG-« Vous êtes vraiment tendu et ce n'est pas très bon. Vous devriez vous relaxer un peu. »

Elle fixa son regard dans celui de son professeur.

¤_ Hermione arrête. Retient toi, pense à autre chose. Mais j'en ai envie et c'est pas vraiment mal, juste le toucher. Je fais que l'aider à se détendre après tout non? Eh…oui et tu en profite pour te rincer l'œil en même temps… bien juste un peu, peut-être. _¤ Pensa Hermione tout en rougissant légèrement.

Elle porta la main à la cape de son professeur et lui retira puis elle commença à déboutonner la robe de ce dernier.

SR-« Que faites-vous Miss Granger? » Lui demanda-t-il hésitant.

L'être le plus froid, le plus dur et le plus cruel, celui qui n'hésitait jamais devant rien, ne savait pas comment réagir face au comportement de son élève.

§_ Mais bon sens à quoi joue-t-elle et pourquoi fait-elle ça. _§ Pensa-t-il.

HG-« Faites-vous en pas professeur, je ne ferais rien de mal. »

¤_ Bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui manque. Granger. Arrête. _¤ Pensa-t-elle.

La jeune femme se remit à sa tâche et finit de déboutonner la robe de sorcier de l'objet de ses pensées. Après lui avoir retira sa robe, elle entreprit de faire de même avec la chemise de son professeur. Celui-ci frémit d'ailleurs sur la sensation des doigts frêles de la préfète lorsque celle-ci en déboutonnant les boutons effleura son torse. Elle retira la chemise de ce corps couleur albâtre. Les mauvaises langues disaient que le Maître des cachots négligeait son apparence, c'était peut-être vrai pour les parties visibles de son corps mais pour le reste… Son torse était légèrement musclé et aucun poil disgracieux arpentait le haut de son corps. Il avait quelques tatouage qui marquait cette peau blanchâtre. Bien sur, il y avait la marque des Ténèbres bien que celle-ci n'était pratiquement plus visible de puis la mort du Lord Noir. Sur son pectoral gauche un serpent enroulait un dragon tandis qu'une croix ornait le haut de son dos. La jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de contempler le corps de son professeur tout fois après quelques minutes elle fit signe à son professeur de s'étendre sur le ventre.

¤_ Ah! Mon dieu! Mon dieu! Mon dieu! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais. Mmm…c'est qu'il a un corps de rêve… bon peut-être pas de rêve mais disons que… moi je le trouve parfait comme ça. Granger, calme tes hormones. Juste un massage, juste ça. Arrête de penser à autre chose, c'est Rogue ton professeur. Tu as déjà assez gaffée de même, rajoutes-en pas plus en lui sautant dessus. _¤ Pensa Hermione.

La préfète posa ses mains sur le dos de son professeur, puis de doigts traça la croix qui ornait le creux de ses omoplates, ce qui fit frémir de nouveau Severus. Après avoir placé ses mains sur les épaules de son professeur, elle descendit vers le bas de son corps tout en faisait des cercle avec ses pouces sur la colonne vertébral de celui-ci. L'envie lui prit de poser ses mains sur les fesses du Maître des Potions mais elle se retient à la dernière minute.

¤_ Pensez à autres choses. Vite. Chantez. Oui c'est ça. _¤ Pensa-t-elle.

Tout en continuant son massage sur le dos de son professeur la jeune femme se mit à chanter la chanson qui venait de commencer à jouer sur son lecteur.

_Still feels like our first night together  
Feels like the first kiss  
It's gettin' better baby  
No one can better this  
Still holdin' on, you're still the one  
First time our eyes met - same feelin' I get  
Only feels much stronger - wanna love ya longer  
You still turn the fire on...  
So if you're feelin' lonely don't - you're the only one I ever want  
I only wanna make it good - so if I love ya a little more than I should_

_Please forgive me - I know not what I do_

¤ _Je sais très bien ce que je fais, si au moins j'étais pas obliger de me retenir, je saurais encore plus ce que je fais, bien que… je ne l'ai encore jamais essayé. _¤ Pensa-t-elle.

_Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me - this pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me - if I need ya like I do  
Please believe me - every word I say is true  
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you_

_Still feels like our best times are together  
Feels like the first touch - still gettin' closer baby  
Can't get close enough  
Still holdin' on - still number one  
I remember the smell of your skin - I remember everything  
I remember all your moves - I remember you yeah  
I remember the nights - ya know I still do  
So if you're feelin' lonely don't - you're the only one I ever want  
I only wanna make it good - so if I love ya a little more than I should_

_Please forgive me - I know not what I do  
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me this pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me - if I need ya like I do  
Oh believe me - every word I say is true  
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you_

_One thing I'm sure of - is the way we make love  
And one thing I depend on - is for us to stay strong  
With every word and every breath I'm prayin'  
That's why I'm sayin'_

_Please forgive me - I know not what I do  
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me this pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me - if I need ya like I do  
Babe believe me - every word I say is true  
Please forgive me - if I can't stop lovin' you  
Never leave me - I don't know what I'd do  
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you  
Can't stop lovin' you_

La musique s'acheva mais la jeune préfète continua son travail sur le corps de son doux adonis.

§ _Mon dieu! Faites qu'elle n'arrête jamais ou plutôt faites qu'elle arrête tout de suite avant que je ne sois plus capable de me contrôler. SEVERUS! DU CALME! C'est juste un massage. Oui mais… ses mains sont si divines sur mon corps. Mmm… SEVERUS! ASSEZ! _§ Pensa l'homme en noir.

La jeune femme se plaça à califourchon sur les fesses de son professeur pour faciliter sa tâche.

§_ Ah mon dieu! Mon dieu de mon dieu. Ahhhhhhhhh! _§ Pensa Sev.

La jeune femme continua son massage encore quelques temps avant que son professeur n'en pouvant plus ne l'interrompe.

SR-« Merci Miss Granger, je vais beaucoup mieux vous pouvez arrêter maintenant. » Dit-il un peu plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Hermione cessa son massage et se releva afin de laisser son professeur en faire autant. Ce qu'il fit, puis il se rhabilla tout en essayant de dissimuler l'érection naissante dû au carasse de la jeune griffondor. Celle-ci ne manqua pas la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de son professeur et un sourire apparut sur son visage en pensant que c'était grâce à elle ou plutôt à cause d'elle que son vis-à-vis se retrouvait dans cet situation.

Après avoir remis tous ses vêtements, Rogue se retourna vers Herms et lui dit :

SR-« Merci encore Miss Granger. Je crois que je vais aller finir ma ronde vous devriez en faire autant. »

HG-« De rien professeur. Je ramasse mes trucs et j'irai faire ma ronde moi aussi. »

SR-« Bien. »

HG-« Bonne nuit. »

SR-« Vous aussi Miss Granger et faites de beaux rêves. » Dit-il en lui dédiant son plus beau sourire puis il sortit de la salle.

Le professeur le plus redouté et le froid commençait peu à peu à se montrer sous un nouveau jour.

¤_ Ah! Ce qu'il peut être beau quand il sourit, si au moins il le faisait plus souvent. Mmm… Quoiqu'il serait peut-être trop craquant et que je préfère qu'il garde ses sourires pour moi comme ça je suis sur qu'aucune autre fille lui tournera autour. Granger! QUOI? … Je le veux et je l'aurai. _¤ Pensa-t-elle.

C'est sur cette pensée et en essayant de trouver une façon pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait qu'Hermione sortit de salle secrète pour aller patrouiller les couloirs du château.

* * *

Bon bien ça avance, non? Si vous voulez un nouveau chapitre vous devrez faire un effort sur les reviews, j'en veux pleins, pleins, pleins. Lol. 

La chanson c'est Please forgive me de Bryan Adams. Je sais que je prends souvent ses chansons mais bon c'est quand même un des chanteurs qui a les meilleurs chansons d'amour, non.


	8. Chapter 8

¤_ Réfléchit Hermione, réfléchit. Il faut trouver un plan pour pouvoir avoir, hum… le divin Maître des Potions. Granger c'est ton professeur… Ah! Toi la conscience, ferme-là. Trouver une façon de l'attirer dans la salle sur demande… Et surtout ne pas oublier de demander la carte des Maraudeurs à Harry, il faudrait quand même pas qu'il me cherche et qu'il me trouve juste au mauvais moment, grâce à la carte, autant ne pas prendre de chance. Je crois pas qu'il aimerait énormément me trouver en mauvaise posture avec le bâtard graisseux comme il dit. Bon une fois la victime rendue à destination, quoi faire? Je ne suis quand même pas pour lui donner un filtre d'amour, il s'en apercevrait immédiatement, après tout il n'est pas maître dans sa matière pour rien. Il faut donc que j'utilise mes charmes naturels. Charmes naturels, charmes naturels, plus facile à dire qu'a faire. Je pourrais toujours faire comme la dernière fois mais je ne serai pas capable de résister aussi longtemps. Ahhhhhh! Pourquoi c'est si compliqué. Dans les films, ça a toujours l'air simple. Mais je me vois mal lui offrir des fleurs ou du chocolat… ou un million de dollars quoique… de toute façon je ne les ai pas. Je peux pas non plus le séduire en lui apprenant à danser, il le sait déjà. Ni l'aborder dans un bar en lui faisant des compliments sur son physique, il croirait que je me moque de lui et de toute façon on ne sera pas dans un bar. Je peux pas non plus jouer les grosses brutes ou les rebelles… je ne crois pas que ça l'impressionne vraiment. Pourquoi je n'ai jamais vu un film où c'est la fille qui fait tout. Ahhhhh! Pourquoi c'est plus simple pour un gars. Probablement parce que normalement, un gars c'est juste ça que ça veut du sexe mais là c'est pas pareil, c'est Severus Rogue pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à faire ça avec moi, griffondor en plus. Ahhhhh! Faut vraiment toujours que je choisisse ce qu'il y a de plus compliquer. AH! DU CHOCOLAT! Pourquoi j'ai pas allumer plus vite tantôt, je peux peut-être pas lui offrir une boîte de chocolat mais…lui offrir dans manger peut-être. Du chocolat c'est aphrodisiaque, non? Du chocolat avec un peu d'alcool, quelques caresses par si par là et… Hermione t'es géniale. Maintenant l'amener à la salle… _¤ Pensa la jeune préfète.

La semaine après l'épisode du massage passa comme ça pour la jeune femme. Elle était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, à la recherche d'un plan infaillible pour obtenir l'objet de ses rêves. Elle avait bien sur demander la carte des Maraudeurs à Harry qui lui avait remis sans même poser de questions. Le plan de la jeune fille avançait au fur et à mesure que la semaine avançait. Elle voulait être prête pour le vendredi soir.

La fin des cours du vendredi arriva et le plan était préparé, pour le reste elle improviserait.

Après le dîner, Hermione fit ses devoirs de la semaine, il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose quelques temps. Lorsqu'elle eut fini ceux-ci, il était déjà assez tard dans la soirée et la jeune femme après avoir prit quelques vêtements dans sa chambre se dirigea vers la salle de bain des préfets. Elle prit un bain aromatisé à la vanille (se disant que son professeur devait aimé cet odeur puisque lui-même en avait des effluves) et à la noix de coco. Un pantalon taille basse noir, un top noir sous un chemisier blanc, lui servire de vêtement pour le restant de la soirée. Elle remonta ses cheveux en un chignon, y laissant quelques mèches s'échapper. Lorsqu'elle eu fini de se préparer, l'heure du couvre-feu était arrivé.

Elle passa par ses appartements et alla chercher sa guitare qu'elle attacha à son dos pour qu'elle soit visible. Quand elle sortit de sa chambre, Draco était rentré et il était assis sur le divan. Il lui jeta un regard malicieux et dit :

DM-« Tu es bien jolie ce soir… Étrange, je ne me souvenais pas que tu étais habillé comme ça tout à l'heure. »

HG-« Je me suis changé et alors? »

DM-« Il me semblait. Alors c'est ce soir que tu passe au chose sérieuse avec ton bel Apollon. » Dit-il de air coquin.

HG-« Je n'ai pas de bel Apollon comme tu dis. » Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

DM-« Hermione, arrête. Tu peux peut-être mentir aux autres mais à moi oublie ça, ça ne marche pas. D'ailleurs tu commences à prendre ses mauvais plis. Tu n'es pas aussi sarcastique d'habitude. » Dit-il en riant devant l'air de la jeune préfète.

¤_ Ah! Il s'est joué de moi il le savait depuis le soir de ce fameux bal et il a fait comme si de rien était. Ah! Comment ai-je pu être si naïve. _» Pensa-t-elle.

Le préfet vu bien que la jeune femme ne savait pas quoi dire et il en remit donc un peu.

DM-« D'ailleurs, je vois pas vraiment ce que tu lui trouves. Je suis quand même mieux que lui, non? Je veux dire si tu voulais vraiment un Serpentard. » Dit-il en essayant de paraître sérieux.

HG-« Arrête Draco, tu n'es pas drôle. J'ai quand même pas choisi c'est venu comme ça. »

¤ _Tu peux toujours rêver, toi mieux que lui. Lui il est juste… hum… Toi t'es… eh non… _¤ Pensa-t-elle.

DM-« C'est correct Mione, fâche toi pas. Il n'est peut-être pas aussi parfait que moi mais il est bien quand même quand on apprend à le connaître. » Dit-il sur un ton un peu plus encourageant.

HG-« Tu crois? »

DM-« Je suis sur. Vas-y maintenant. J'imagine que tu sais ce que tu as à faire, alors passe une bonne soirée, petite sœur. »

HG-« Toi aussi. »

Puis elle sortit de la salle commune des préfets-en-chef. En sortant, elle entendit son frère ajouter :

DM-« S'il te fait de la peine, il aura à faire à moi. »

Ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme. Elle savait qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Depuis qu'ils étaient amis, il avait toujours été prévenant avec elle.

La griffondor attrapa la carte des Maraudeurs et repéra sa cible.

¤ _Dans les cachots, évidemment. _¤ Pensa-t-elle.

Elle se rendit dans les cachots et prit un couloir qui croisait celui on se trouvait le Maître des cachots. Son plan consistait à se faire remarquer par son professeur tout en lui faisant croire qu'elle, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué et qu'il la suive après avoir vu la guitare dans son dos. Hermione savait que son professeur aimait bien lorsqu'elle jouait de la musique, souvent il était venu l'entendre jouer dans sa salle sans jamais dire un mot. Elle s'était dit que peut-être qu'en voyant qu'elle avait sa guitare et qu'elle ne s'en allait pas ni vers ses appartements, ni vers sa salle et ni vers la tour des Griffondors, peut-être qu'il la suivrait par curiosité ou simplement pour l'entendre jouer. Le plan n'était pas génial mais il fonctionna tout de même.

Rogue remarqua la jeune préfète en chef, elle était si magnifique ainsi vêtu et coiffé, elle avait sa guitare sur le dos qui lui donnait un autre genre et il ne pu s'empêcher de la suivre.

§_ Mais où va-t-elle? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire? Eh… rien, j'imagine. Alors pourquoi tu la suies? Mais pour rien. Pour rien? Ah! Maudite conscience, tu n'as pas FINI. J'ai bien le droit de la suivre si je veux. _§ Pensa le redouté professeur.

La jeune femme monta jusqu'au septième étage et passa trois fois devant un mur. Une porte apparut. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, son professeur n'était pas visible mais elle savait qu'il était là. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, elle dit :

HG-« Vous pouvez sortir Professeur Rogue. »

Le professeur un peu étonné de s'être fait prendre ainsi à la suivre sortit du noir et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir fait le plus attention possible pour ne pas que la jeune femme le remarque mais il s'était fait prendre comme un débutant. Pauvre Severus, après tout il ne connaissait pas la carte des Maraudeurs, ni le plan de la préfète.

SR-« Que faites-vous ici? Et c'est quoi cette salle? Je suis pourtant sur de ne jamais avoir vu de porte ici auparavant. » Demanda-t-il rapidement avant que la jeune femme puisse lui demander pourquoi il la suivait.

HG-« J'avais le goût de changer d'endroit et la salle sur demande est le meilleur endroit pour ça. Pour ce qui est de la salle vous avez qu'a y entrer, vous verrez ce que c'est. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa son professeur entrer avant elle. Une fois qu'ils furent entrés, elle referma la porte. Rogue regardait tout autour de lui. Hermione était fière de son choix, la pièce était vraiment parfaite. La salle était spacieuse et sombre. Sur un coté il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin ainsi qu'une table avec des vives, sur l'autre coté, trônait un immense foyer avec des coussins éparpillés à l'avant, il y avait aussi un bain comme dans la chambre de bain des préfèts.

SR-« Vous avez dit que la salle s'appelait la salle sur demande, pourquoi? »

HG-« Cette salle apparaît seulement quand on en a de besoin et il y apparaît ce qu'on a de besoin. La pièce se crée selon ce qu'on veut qu'elle soit. »

SR-« Et pourquoi l'avoir demandé comme ça? » Dit-il en désignant la pièce.

HG-« Parce que j'aime bien et que je vais pouvoir y passer quelques temps probablement même toute la nuit sans y être dérangé. » Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Elle se dirigea vers la table et y prit une bouteille de cognac et deux verres puis elle alla ensuite vers le foyer où elle s'installa sur les coussins. Après avoir posé la bouteille et les verres sur le plancher, elle défit l'attache de sa guitare et la posa au coté d'elle. Son professeur n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle lui fit donc signe d'approcher. Elle remplie un verre et lui tendit avant de s'en servir un légèrement moins remplie. Severus regarda le liquide dans son verre puis il le porta à son nez pour le sentir. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il s'aperçu que c'était de l'alcool. Où diable cette jeune avait-elle pu se procurer ceci.

SR-« De l'alcool? »

HG-« Du cognac, professeur. C'est une boisson moldu et bien que ce soit un peu fort, c'est très bon. »

Il la regarda en relevant les sourcils. La jeune fille n'eu pas le choix de poursuivre devant l'air incrédule de son professeur.

HG-« Je vous ai dit que cette salle vous permettait d'avoir ce que vous voulez. Je l'ai demandé et elle est là. »

Le Maître des cachots bu une gorgé. C'est vrai que la boisson était forte mais pas autant que le whiskey pure feu. Ça avait d'ailleurs bien meilleur goût que la boisson numéro un chez les sorciers.

Hermione se leva et retourna à la table où elle prit des fraises et une fondu au chocolat puis elle se rendit à nouveau devant le foyer.

¤_ L'alcool c'est fait maintenant le chocolat. D'abord me calmer, parce que j'ai tellement envie de lui que si je ne me calme pas je risque de lui sauté dessus. Ça serait beaucoup plus simple comme ça… quoique… Bon non, tient toi en au plan, Granger. Le plan. _¤ Pensa Hermione.

Après s'être assise, elle prit un fraise la trempa dans le chocolat puis la porta à ses lèvres. Elle suça tout le chocolat avant de finalement mangé la fraise. Son professeur ne perdit aucun instant de ce délice. Hermione reprit un autre fraise qu'elle trempa aussi dans le chocolat mais cette fois-ci elle la porta aux lèvres de son professeur.

§_ Ah! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? Non ne porte pas ça à ma bouche. Mmm… trop tard. Mmm… ses doigts dans ma bouche. ROGUE! Relâche ses doigts, je crois qu'ils sont propres maintenant. Ah! Encore. J'en veux plus. _§ Pensa l'homme en noir.

Il venait de relâcher les doigts de la jeune femme quand celle-ci s'aperçut qu'il avait un peu de chocolat sur le coin de la bouche. Elle eut envie d'aller recueillir celui-ci avec sa langue mais se retient au dernier instant. Elle porta son doigt à la bouche de son professeur nettoya le chocolat et le porta à sa bouche tout en suçant son doigt, elle regarda son professeur.

§ _Ah mon dieu! C'est qu'elle fait exprès… Se contrôler. Contrôle. Contrôle. Contrôle. Ne pas embarquer dans ce petit jeu même si c'est plus que tentant. _§ Pensa Rogue.

Hermione se décida à passer à une autre partie de son plan. Le toucher! Elle se rapprocha de lui, lui enleva sa cape et commença à déboutonner sa robe. Mais deux mains solides emprisonnèrent les siennes.

SR-« À quoi jouez-vous, Miss Granger? » Dit-il froidement.

Il devait se contrôler et ne pas laisser aucun sentiments transparaîtrent. Les seules façons qu'il connaissait : être froid ou être sarcastique, comme il l'avait toujours été.

HG-« À rien Professeur. Seulement vous aviez l'air tendu et… je voulais seulement vous aidez à relaxer. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui susurra à l'oreille :

SR-« Si vous voulez m'aider à me détendre vous avez qu'a me chanter quelques choses. »

¤ _Merde, merde, merde. Il bousille tout mon plan. Chanter, chanter, comme si j'avais envie de chanter. Je suis sûr qu'il y a de bien meilleur façon de relaxer que de m'écouter chanter._ ¤ Pensa-t-elle.

Rogue retira sa robe de sorcier et s'étendu sur les coussins.

SR-« J'attends. » Dit-il sarcastiquement.

¤ _Tu attends quoi que je te saute dessus…_ ¤ Pensa la jeune préfète.

Elle regarda son professeur. Il était magnifique ainsi étendu, la chemise ouverte laissant paraître la peau albâtre de son torse. Elle se retint de poser ses mains sur lui et prit sa guitare. Il voulait avoir une chanson, bien, il l'aurait mais après c'est elle qui aurait ce qu'elle voulait.

Every time our eyes meet 

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your toughts_

_I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

¤ _Mmm... c'est juste trop bon... _¤ Pensa la jeune femme.

_The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me baby you surrond me_

_You touch every place in my heart_

_Oh it feels like the fisrt time every time_

_I wanna spend the whole nigth in your eyes_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

_Every little thing that you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Oh, every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

§ _Pourquoi faut toujours qu'elle joue des chansons aussi…aussi… Réaliste? Oui c'est ça, c'est ce que je ressens. Pis ça fait tellement mal mais je suis habitué d'avoir mal. Il faut rien laissé paraître, je suis fort. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle soit comme ça avec moi ce serait tellement moi dure si entre elle et moi c'était comme durant ses autres années ici mais non, il faut que je sois compliqué pis que je choisisse toujours ce qui est impossible. Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être possible elle si jeune, si belle et moi si…vieux et…répugnant. Même quand j'étais jeune, je n'attirais pas le regard des filles alors maintenant… De toute façon c'est une élève et moi… SEVERUS ARRÊTE! _§ Pensa le Maître des cachots.

Il ferma les yeux pour chasser ses pensées. La jeune fille le regarda et ne pu s'empêcher de trouver qu'il était beau ainsi abandonné, sans son air froid et son regard moqueur et rempli de méchanceté. Elle se leva et vint se mettre à califourchon sur l'homme de ses pensées. L'homme bougea, surpris par cette présence sur lui mais ne rouvrit pas les yeux. La jeune femme glissa ses mains dans la chemise de son professeur et se baissa pour venir déposé un baisé sur les lèvres de celui-ci. Tout d'abord le baisé fut timide puis la préfète se fit entreprenante et demanda l'entrée de la bouche de l'homme avec sa langue. Rien ne fut vulgaire, vorace ou déplacé mais plutôt sensuelle, délicat et attendue. Hermione mit fin au baisé lorsqu'elle sentit le désir de son professeur monter, elle reprit son souffle, se pencha sur l'oreille de son compagnon qu'elle embrassa tendrement tout en la taquinant de sa langue puis lui murmura :

HG-« Professeur, j'ai envie de vous. Vraiment envie de vous. »

Elle se frotta sur l'entrejambe de Rogue et ce dernier sembla perdre le contrôle de ses gestes. Elle entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de son vis-à-vis puis lorsqu'elle eut fini elle en écarta les pans et laissa ses mains glisser tout le long de son corps, elle y déposa même des baisés par ci par là. C'est à ce moment-là que Rogue sembla reprendre son contrôle.

SR-« Miss Granger, nous ne pouvons pas… » Commença-t-il.

Hermione posa un doigt sur la bouche de son professeur.

HG-« Shut… »

Elle déposa un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres et déboutonna son chemisier qui rejoignit vite la robe de son professeur. Elle enleva ensuite son top puis prit les mains de son professeur pour les déposées sur son corps. Elle se pencha à nouveau à l'oreille du Maître des cachots et lui dit sensuellement :

HG-« Professeur Rogue, j'ai vraiment beaucoup envie de vous. »

Elle se frotta à nouveau sur l'entrejambe de l'homme et celui-ci ne pu empêcher un râle de sortir de sa bouche.

§ _Elle me rends fou… Je m'excuse Albus mais je n'en peu pu, je ne peux pas me retenir plus longtemps et de toute façon je n'ai plus la force de la repousser. Étrange que je pense à lui dans ses circonstances surtout maintenant qu'il est mort, peut-être parce qu'à part elle, c'est la seule personne que j'aime et que je n'ai jamais aimé. Severus, reprends-toi! Non! J'en ai pas envie, ni la force. _¤ Pensa-t-il.

Il se releva sur ses bras et vint capturer les lèvres de la jeune femme, celle-ci entreprit tant bien que mal de le débarrasser de sa chemise tout en ne quittant pas les lèvres de son professeur. Il détacha le morceau de dentelle qui retenait prisonnier les seins de la jeune femme et après lui avoir retirer, il vint capturer un des mamelons de sa partenaire qui gémit de plaisir quand sa langue en taquina le bout. Le professeur étendu la jeune femme et se coucha à ses cotés. Il prit la fondu au chocolat et lui en étendit sur les seins qu'ils vint ensuite sucer. Hermione aimait ce que son professeur lui faisait subir mais son corps lui en réclamait plus, beaucoup plus. Elle se frotta sur la jambe que son professeur avait passé par-dessus elle et celui-ci comprit immédiatement ce que la jeune femme avait besoin. Il lui déboutonna son pantalon et ouvrit la fermeture avant de glisser sa main sous les vêtements de la jeune femme. Il posa ses doigts sur l'intimité de la préfète et sentit toute suite l'humidité de celle-ci. Il fit glissé son index à l'intérieur de son intimité et tout en taquinant son clitoris avec son pouce il entreprit des mouvements de va et vient. Il continua un bout de temps comme ça puis un autre doigt s'ajouta à son index. Il continua ses mouvements de va et vient tout en embrassant le corps de la jeune femme, son cou était très sensible aux baisés et elle laissa souvent des gémissements sortir de sa fine bouche. Le reste de leurs vêtements devint vite trop oppressants, le professeur retira d'abord ceux de la préfète puis les siens suivirent rapidement ceux de la jeune fille. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer le corps de son Maître des Potions, après tout elle n'avait jamais vu d'homme nu auparavant et l'homme en face d'elle lui offrait une très belle vu. Ils ne parlèrent pas durant leur ébats, leurs corps le faisait à leur place. Rogue se plaça sur la jeune fille et se doutant que c'était la première fois pour elle, il s'enfonça doucement en elle. Il brisa la barrière de sa virginité de seul coup puis il ressorti de dans elle pour y re-rentré à nouveau doucement. Il voyait les larmes dans les yeux de sa partenaire et il se doutait que ça avait dû être douloureux pour elle. Il resta quelques temps en elle sans bouger pour qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence et pour lui faire oublier la douleur il l'embrassa longuement au creux de son cou. La douleur était toujours présente mais la jeune femme voulait plus et elle le fit savoir en lâchant quelques gémissements et en faisant aller ses hanches sous celle de son professeur. L'homme compris où elle voulait en venir et commença de lent mouvement de va et vient. Il n'avait jamais été aussi attentionné dans une relation et il appréciait chaque moments qu'il partageait avec elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre et en même temps sûrement à cause de son orgueil de mâle, il voulait qu'elle se souvienne pour toujours de cette relation. Cette relation avec lui. Son premier. Et s'il n'écoutait que son cœur, il serait le seul. Les mouvements de va et vient se firent plus rapides et devinrent plus saccadés au fur et à mesure que la jouissance les gagnait. Il sentit sa partenaire se torde de plaisir et resserrer son étreinte sur lui avant de finalement se répandre en elle. À bout de souffle il se retira et s'étendit à ses cotés tout en l'attirant dans ses bras. Hermione avait eu mal et ne pu réellement dire qu'elle avait prit du plaisir à cette relation mais jamais elle n'oublierais la tendresse et la douceur que son professeur avait employé à son égard. Elle était étendu dans ses bras et rien au monde n'aurait pu détruire la sérénité dans laquelle elle se trouvait présentement. Ils reprirent tranquillement leur respiration et lorsqu'ils eurent regagné leur souffle, l'homme se leva et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il la porta jusqu'au bain qui était déjà rempli et gardé chaud grâce à un sort. Il la plaça dans l'eau et si faufila à sa suite. Il lava le corps de la jeune femme doucement puis se lava rapidement avant de la faire sortir pour la sécher. Une fois sec, il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras pour la transporter jusque dans le lit. Il l'allongea puis se coucha à ses cotés. Il les recouvrit d'une couverture puis ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Merci pour les reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a fait plaisir. En tout cas bien que je ne le trouve pas super bon ça été relativement dur à écrire, fait que comme je suis gentille vous pourriez laisser plein, plein, plein, de reviews.

Chanson : Amazed – Lonestar


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain matin, la jeune préfète se réveilla avant son compagnon. Hermione était aux anges, elle était parvenue à ses fins et avait obtenue le Maître des cachots. Cet homme qui hantait ses pensées depuis des mois déjà. La jeune fille se leva en faisant attention pour ne pas réveiller son amant. Elle alluma le foyer et après avoir pris sa guitare et jeter un coup d'œil à l'homme endormit dans le lit, elle s'assit sur les coussins. Quand ses émotions étaient au plus haut la seule façon qu'elle avait pour se calmer ou pour s'exprimer correctement, c'était de jouer de la guitare. Elle commença à jouer doucement afin de ne pas réveiller son professeur de Potions puis après quelques notes, sa voix se mélangea au son de la guitare.

_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

_Remember the good times that we had?_

_I let them slip avay from us when things got bad_

_How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun_

_Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one_

_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so tired but I can sleep_

_Standin' on the edge of something much too deep_

_It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word_

_We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_

_But I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose_

_Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose_

_Once there was a darkness, deep and endless nigth_

_You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_

_And I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

_And I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

_Weep not for the memories_

Rogue s'était réveillé dès que la jeune Griffondor s'était mise à chanter. Il était rester là étendu sur le lit sans rien dire afin qu'elle continue à chanter. Maintenant qu'elle avait terminé, il n'y avait plus rien pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans ses pensées.

§_ Mon dieu! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Je suis qu'un être immonde, un monstre, pour abuser d'une douce jeune fille comme ça. Elle avait confiance en moi, je n'avais pas le droit. Pas le droit de briser sa vie. Pas le droit de jouer avec ses sentiments. Je suis qu'un salaud. Oui! Je l'aime, parce que oui maintenant je le sais et j'en suis sûr c'est vraiment ça que je ressens pour elle. De l'amour. Moi, Severus Rogue, le bâtard des cachots, l'être que tout le monde pense sans cœur, moi, infâme Maître des Potions, je suis capable de ressentir autre chose que de la haine et de l'indifférence pour quelqu'un. Je suis capable d'aimer, de l'aimer elle. Mais je ne peux pas la retenir. Elle est encore jeune, elle s'apercevras bien assez vite que je ne suis pas le bon homme pour elle. Ma réputation est faite et elle ne doit pas entacher la sienne à cause des erreurs que j'ai fait dans le passé. Elle mérite beaucoup mieux que moi. Je n'arriverai jamais à la rendre heureuse comme elle mérite de l'être. Comment lui dire sans la blessée, qu'il faut tout oublier, passer à autre chose, rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. Je pourrais lui effacer ce souvenir mais je suis trop égoïste. Je veux qu'elle se souvienne de moi à tout jamais. Moi qui est été le premier à qui elle a donné son corps et j'ose l'espérer son cœur aussi. Comment je peux penser juste à moi après ce que j'ai fait. J'ai trahi sa confiance et… celle d'Albus aussi. Albus! Non! Que vas-tu penser de moi après ce que j'ai fait? Même mort, ton opinion de moi est important à mes yeux. Toi qui es toujours été là pour moi, le seul qui as toujours eu confiance en moi, le seul qui m'ai jamais défendu, le seul qui m'ai traité comme tu l'as fait, comme un fils. J'espère qu'un jour, tu arriveras à me pardonner cet écart de conduite. C'est sûr, je vais partir d'ici et Minerva aura bien raison de me renvoyer. En partant d'ici, j'ose espérer que ça sera moins dure pour elle, qu'elle m'oubliera plus facilement, qu'elle s'en remettras plus vite. Je t'aime Hermione. Je t'aime tellement que si tu pouvais voir à quel point je t'aime, tu te sauverais en courant de peur que je t'étouffe avec cet amour. Bien maintenant il faut mettre fin à tout ça. Mais comment? _§ Pensa-t-il.

Il la regarda un instant avant de lui faire savoir qu'il était réveillé. Il savait qu'il le regretterait mais il devait être froid et distant. Il devait la rejeter pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'y aurait jamais « d'eux ».

SR-« Miss Granger, toujours ici. » Dit-il sarcastiquement.

Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi son professeur lui disait ça et pourquoi il était aussi froid. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal. Elle posa sa guitare, se leva et se rendit près du lit. Une fois au pied de celui-ci, elle vint s'asseoir près du Maître des Potions. Lorsqu'elle fut assis, elle sentit son professeur se raidir puis s'écarter d'elle. Elle en fut blesser pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça. Elle essaya de l'embrasser et il la repoussa violemment. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi s'approcher de lui, il savait qu'il serait trop faible s'il ne la repoussait pas immédiatement.

HG-« Pourquoi? » Demanda-t-elle avec un once de tristesse dans sa voix.

Pour un moment, Severus sentit son cœur se briser. Non, il devait résister.

SR-« Pourquoi quoi? Un phrase normal doit contenir un sujet, un verbe et un complément, je croyais que vous étiez assez intelligente pour savoir ça. » Dit-il en faisant un sourire forcé pour caché le mal que ça lui faisait d'avoir à lui dire ça.

HG-« Pourquoi me rejetez-vous comme ça? Hier, vous sembliez apprécier ma présence. Était-ce seulement pour un moment? Ai-je été seulement qu'une aventure à vos yeux? » Demanda-elle en gardant les yeux posés sur les draps pour ne pas qu'il puisse il lire sa détresse.

Hermione souffrait, elle n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie d'entendre les réponses à ses questions. Comment avait-elle pu être assez bête pour croire qu'un homme tel que lui voudrait d'une gamine comme elle.

SR-« Hier c'était hier. On a commit une grosse erreur, jamais ce qui s'est passé n'aurait dû se produire. » Dit-il en fuyant du regard la jeune fille.

HG-« Alors c'est ce que je suis pour toi? Une erreur. » Demanda-t-elle en explosant de colère.

Le Maître des cachots n'était plus maître de lui-même à cet instant. Si ça avait été juste de lui, il l'aurait pris dans ses bras et lui aurait fait l'amour encore et encore mais il ne pouvait pas, il devait la rejeter pour son bien à elle.

SR-« Je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir permis tant de familiarité envers moi. Je suis votre professeur et le vouvoiement est de mise, Miss Granger. » Dit-il froidement.

HG-« Bien PROFESSEUR. Maintenant que tout est réglé auriez-vous l'obligeance de sortir d'ici. » Dit-elle toujours aussi furieusement.

Rogue était furieux contre lui-même et contre elle aussi. Il savait qu'il avait été plus que dure avec elle mais comment osait-elle le mettre ainsi à la porte et lui adresser ainsi la parole.

SR-« Parlez moi sur un autre ton Miss Granger. » Lui dit-il aussi furieusement qu'elle.

Il se leva du lit et remit ses vêtements en place avant de quitter la salle sur demande sans un regard en arrière. Jamais il n'avait tant souffert. Il avait subi les pires souffrances physiques et mentales qu'on puisse affliger à un homme mais ces souffrances-là n'était rien à comparer à ce qu'il ressentait présentement.

Une fois seule, la jeune fille se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Personne la vit de la journée. Elle passa tout son temps dans la salle sur demande, à passer sa colère sur tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et à rassasier de sombres pensées.

¤ _Comment ai-je pu être aussi naïve? Croire qu'il pouvait vraiment ressentir quelque chose pour moi. J'ai été qu'un aventure pour lui, qu'une fille de plus à son tableau de chasse. Je ne me ferai plus jamais avoir par les hommes, ils sont tous pareils, que des salauds. _¤ Pensa Hermione.

Un instant après ces bonnes résolutions, Hermione se remit à pleurer. C'est qu'elle l'aimait vraiment, le Maître des cachots. Oui, il avait été abject, odieux et froid avec elle mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur brisé d'aimer cet homme.

Une fois les crises de larmes et de colère passées, une sorte d'indifférence envie la préfète et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se décida à quitter la salle sur demande, après y avoir passé plus de 40 heures. Elle ressortit de la salle, un peu avant le dîner du dimanche. Elle se rendit directement à ses appartements, pris une bonne douche et se changea avant de partir vers la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir. Tous les regards se tournaient vers elle lors de son passage dans les couloirs. Il faut dire que personne était habitué de voir la préfete-en-chef ainsi. Elle avait le teint extrêmement pâle sûrement dû à son manque de sommeil et au fait qu'elle n'ait rien avalé depuis le vendredi. Elle était tout de noir vêtu, pantalon taille basse et top assez provocateur. Avec son teint blafard et ses vêtements noirs, elle semblait faire concurrence à un bâtard graisseux selon certain. Lorsque le bâtard en question, la vit entrer dans la Grande Salle, il ne pu s'empêcher de poser son regard sur elle. Même ainsi, il la trouvait sublime et il n'était pas le seul. Il fut déçu que la jeune femme ne lui jète même pas un coup d'œil. Il savait que tout était de sa faute mais à ce moment même, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire de tout oublier qu'il regrettait ce qu'il lui avait dit mais il ne pouvait pas, elle devait absolument rester loin de lui pour son bien à elle. Il la regarda s'asseoir à côté de Potter.

§_ Mais ils vont arrêter de la regarder comme ça. Il n'y a aucun autre homme que moi qui est le droit de la regarder ainsi. Je vais tous les… pulvériser. Oui c'est ça… je vais tous les démolir un après l'autre, à commencer par ce Weasley. ROGUE! Calme toi! Tu te souviens, elle est libre alors arrête de te mêler de ça. Mais… Pas de mais. Elle est mieux sans toi _§ Pensa le sombre professeur.

Hermione discutait avec Harry ou plutôt essayait d'éviter les questions de ce dernier à propos de son escapade des derniers jours. Après avoir avalé quelques bouchés de son assiette et une tranche de pain, la jeune femme se leva et quitta la Grande Salle. Un jeune homme blond la vit faire et en fit autant. Ils arrivèrent presque en même temps aux appartements des préfets-en-chef. Lorsque Hermione vit le jeune homme, elle lui fit un timide sourire et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

DM-« Hermione attend! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Demanda Draco d'un air inquiet.

HG-« Il n'y a rien, Draco. Je vais très bien mais là je suis fatiguée et je vais aller me coucher. »

Elle empoigna la pogné de sa porte de chambre mais au même moment le préfet lui empoigna le bras.

DM-« Ment moi pas petite sœur. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose et je ne te laisserai pas tranquille tant que je ne saurai pas c'est quoi. »

HG-« Arrête, je te dis qu'il n'y a rien. » Lui dit-elle exaspérée.

DM-« HERMIONE! »

La jeune femme se débattit pour essayer de se déprendre de son ami mais celui-ci étant beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, l'emprisonna dans ses bras.

DM-« Est-ce que c'est Rogue? Il a fait quelque chose de pas correct. Si c'est ça, je vais lui faire payer tu le sais alors dit moi ce qu'il y a. »

HG-« Il n'y a vraiment rien, ok. Mon plan s'est passé comme prévu. J'ai eu ce que je voulais. C'est correct maintenant que tu es au courant, je peux aller me coucher? »

DM-« Pourquoi si tout c'est passé comme tu voulais, tu es comme ça? »

Hermione regarda Draco dans les yeux, elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire mais devait-elle le faire.

HG-« … Parce que… je l'aime et que lui il… ne ressent rien… pour moi. » Dit-elle difficilement.

Draco était embarrassé, il ne savait pas quoi dire à la jeune femme pour qu'elle aille mieux. Bien sûr il aurait pu lui dire que ce n'était pas le bon gars pour elle et qu'elle méritait mieux. Qu'elle finirait pas trouver le grand amour. Mais pour l'instant c'est cet homme qu'elle aimait et aucune de ces stupides phrases aurait pu l'aider ou y changer quoique se soit. Il décida donc d'amener la jeune femme jusqu'au divan, il s'y assit puit la prit dans se bras. Il passa la soirée ainsi à caresser les cheveux de sa petite sœur comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Hermione s'endormit rapidement et lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle sentit un corps chaud contre le sien. Draco l'avait transporté dans son lit après qu'elle se soit endormie et avait passé la nuit étendue près d'elle afin de la réconforter. La Griffondor se leva de son lit, embrassa le Serpentard sur le front et partit prendre une douche. Quand elle revint dans sa chambre, le jeune homme dormait toujours et Hermione décida de le réveiller, les cours commençaient dans un heure. Elle attendit que son frère soit prêt avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Ils arrivèrent tous les deux ensemble dans la Grande Salle et Draco l'entraîna avec lui à sa table. Le salle se fit silencieuse un moment. On était habitué de voir les deux préfets-en-chef ensemble mais jamais encore une Griffondor était allée s'asseoir à la table des serpents.

Après avoir mangé, Hermione rejoignit Harry et Ron, bien qu'elle ne parlait plus à ce dernier, à la sortit de la salle pour se rendre à leur premier cour de la journée. La journée venait de commencer et la jeune femme avait déjà hâte qu'elle finisse. L'avant-midi se passa relativement bien et assez rapidement. Pendant l'heure du déjeuner, la préfète angoissait un peu, comment allait être son professeur de Potions durant le cour qu'elle avait avec lui juste après le repas. Elle finit son assiette et Harry la traîna dans les cachots pour ne pas qu'ils soient en retard. Hermione prit place à l'arrière avec Harry au lieu de s'asseoir à l'avant comme elle le faisait normalement. Pas longtemps après un jeune homme blond vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la Griffondor.

Rogue avait remarqué la distance de la jeune femme et la présence à ses côtés de ses deux gardes du corps. Les des jeunes hommes se détestaient mais dans le fond, ils étaient tellement semblables, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils se détestaient.

Le professeur donna son cour comme à son habitude, sarcastique et partial. Après avoir donner la potion du jour à faire, il corrigea des copies mais son regard ne pouvait s'éloigner plus d'un instant de la préfète-en-chef.

§_ Je dois lui expliquer, tout lui expliquer. Je dois lui dire que je l'aime mais que je ne peux pas la retenir près de moi. Rogue! Tu deviens mou. Arrête de penser à elle. _§ Pensa-t-il.

Un peu avant la fin du cour, il circula dans les allées pour vérifier les potions. Il critiqua celle de Ron et celle de Neville qui prit de panique par la présence rapprochée du Maître des Potions échappa un ingrédient avant le temps dans sa potion. Il arriva enfin à la table du fond et s'attarda longtemps en arrière des deux jeunes hommes, ainsi il pouvait voir de plus près Hermione. Il félicita Malfoy et critiqua Potter bien que pour une fois la potion d'Harry était acceptable. Il finit sa tournée des chaudrons par celui de la préfète. Sa potion était parfaite. Il ne pouvait nier que la jeune femme faisait toujours tout de manière à ce que se soit parfait. Elle voulait toujours tout réussir et tout savoir. Il l'admirait pour son travail acharné, jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi déterminer et avec une soif de connaissance aussi grande. Elle pourrait allée loin si elle le voulait vraiment et il ne fallait pas que sa présence à ces côté lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, c'est pour ça qu'il devait la garder éloigner de lui. Il savait que la plupart des gens le voyait encore et toujours comme un Mangemort même après ce qu'il avait fait et après les références et les explications que Dumbledore avait laissé par écrit à son sujet. Hermione devait le fuir pour être respecté par le monde sorcier comme elle méritait de l'être. Elle était d'ascendance Moldu mais elle était probablement la plus intelligente et une des meilleures sorcières qu'il n'est jamais rencontré.

SR-« Miss Granger, vous resterez après le cour, j'ai à vous parler. » Dit-il froidement.

Le cour prit fin et Hermione se dépêcha de ramasser ses effets. Elle sortit de la classe devant tout le monde et se dirigea vers ses appartements.

¤ _Non mais…pff… s'il pense que je vais rester. J'ai rien à lui dire moi à ce bâtard graisseux. GRANGER! Embarque pas dans son jeu, n'abaisse toi pas à son niveau. D'accord! Mais je n'ai rien à lui dire pareil moi à ce…professeur. _¤ Pensa-t-elle.

Hermione passa la soirée dans ces appartements. Elle n'avait pas le goût de voir personne et à part Harry et Draco qui étaient tous les deux venus la rejoindre ici après le cour de Potions, pour savoir pourquoi elle était partit aussi vite et n'était pas rester comme le professeur lui avait demandé, personne ne vint la déranger. Elle entendrait probablement parler de sa sortie précipitée du cour de Potions le lendemain matin mais pour l'instant tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est d'être seule.

* * *

Merci pour les reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Ça été un peu plus long que les autres fois mais j'écris au fur et à mesure alors… désolée. 


	10. Chapter 10

Le lendemain matin, lorsque la jeune préfète-en-chef arriva dans la Grande Salle, elle eut juste le temps de s'asseoir avant qu'un sombre personnage lui tombe dessus.

SR-« Miss Granger, vous aurez une retenue avec moi ce soir 20h et j'enlève 10 points à votre maison pour ne pas être rester hier comme je vous l'avais demandé. »

Il ne laissa même pas le temps à Hermione de répliquer et s'en retourna vers la table des professeurs. Il avait fait une dizaine de pas quand il se retourna brusquement vers la Griffondor.

SR-« Ah! Et Miss Granger s'il vous venait par hasard l'envie de ne pas venir à cette retenue, c'est 100 points que vous feriez perdre à votre maison. » Dit-il sarcastiquement en affichant un sourire tout aussi sarcastique.

Toute la table des Griffondors regarda le Maître des cachots d'un œil mauvais et espérait que la préfète irait à cette retenue. Harry qui était assis à côté d'elle lui dit :

HP-« On dirait qu'il n'a vraiment pas apprécié que tu sois partie aussi vite hier. Vas-tu y aller ce soir? Parce que tu sais si on perd 100 points ça va être assez dure à remonter pour gagner la coupe. »

HG-« Bien oui Harry, je vais y aller. J'ai pas l'intention de faire tout perdre ces points-là à Griffondor surtout après le temps que ça m'a prit pour en gagner. »

HP-« Oui. »

Hermione resta silencieuse pour le restant du repas et pour pratiquement le restant de la journée. Elle parlait que pour répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait dans les cours ou saluer ses amis. Tout de suite après les cours, la jeune femme se dirigea vers ses appartements et s'installa à sa table de travail pour faire ses devoirs. Elle avait sauté le dîner pour finir tout ce qu'elle avait à faire avant d'aller en retenue.

La Griffondor frappa à 20h précise sur la porte du bureau de son professeur de Potions.

SR-« Entrez. » Dit-il sèchement.

Hermione s'exécuta et marcha jusqu'au devant du bureau de son professeur. Rogue jeta un sort pour fermer la porte que la jeune femme avait laissé ouverte puis un autre pour insonoriser la pièce.

SR-« Hermione… »

HG-« Je ne crois pas vous avoir donner la permission de m'appeler par mon nom, professeur. Vous l'avez dit vous même l'autre jour, aucune familiarité entre nous. » L'interrompit-elle.

SR-« Miss Granger, pourquoi n'en avez-vous pas parler à McGonagall? »

HG-« Et pour lui dire quoi? Que je mettais faites avoir par un pauvre type qui voulait juste coucher avec moi? » Lui répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

SR-« Je vous ferai savoir que le pauvre type comme vous dites c'est moi alors faites attention à ce que vous dites. » Dit-il froidement.

HG-« Bien. Maintenant que dois-je faire comme retenue? »

SR-« Vous laverez des chaudrons bien sûr. » Dit-il sarcastiquement. « Mais tout d'abord j'ai quelques questions à vous poser. »

HG-« À moins que vos questions correspondent à une matière que j'apprends ici ne prenez pas la peine de les poser parce que je ne répondrai à rien au sujet de ma vie privée. »

§_ Elle croit quand même pas m'avoir comme ça la petite Miss-je-sais-tout. Elle répondra à toutes les questions que je lui poserai puis elle écoutera ce que j'ai à lui dire, après tout c'est moi l'adulte ici et je ne suis pas n'importe lequel adulte d'ailleurs, je suis Severus Rogue, l'homme le plus froid et le plus sarcastique et aussi le plus persuasif, l'occlumancie, faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose, non? _§ Pensa le Maître des Potions.

SR-« Qu'avez-vous choisi comme choix de carrière, Miss Granger? »

¤ _En quoi ça le regarde ça. Restez polie, restez polie! Bon suffit de lui répondre de toute façon ça change rien que je lui dise. _¤ Pensa Hermione.

HG-« J'hésite encore entre deux domaines mais comme pour les deux j'avais besoin des mêmes cours ça n'a pas causé problème. La recherche et l'enseignement. »

§ _C'est là qu'on reconnaît ton intelligence et ta soif d'apprendre. Deux domaines où tu en apprendras tous les jours. Dommage que je ne puisse être à tes côtés lorsque tu rentreras de ton travail et que tu expliqueras à ton copain du moment tout ce que tu as appris dans la journée. _§ Pensa-t-il en la regardant avec un éclat nouveau dans les yeux.

Severus Rogue, l'infâme Maître des cachots et Directeur de la maison Serpentard, admirais au plus au point l'intelligence de cette femme. C'était la plus brillante élève qu'il n'est jamais eu et il doutait d'en ravoir un jour, une aussi brillante.

SR-« Peut-être pourrais-je vous aider à faire votre choix? »

HG-« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide **Professeur** et de toute façon je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez m'aider. » Dit-elle froidement.

SR-« En vous aidant à peser le pour et le contre de chaque professions. »

HG-« Pas de besoin. C'est déjà fait et comme pour moi ça s'équivaut pas mal, je me suis dit que je pourrais toujours faire le deux métiers pour commencer et qu'après quelques temps je verrais bien celui que j'apprécierais le plus. »

SR-« Bien. »

Un long moment de silence s'installa entre le professeur et son élève.

§_ Il faut que je trouve une façon de lui dire ce que je ressens. Mais comment? Je pourrais m'excuser… Mais de quoi? De l'éloigner de moi pour ne pas qu'elle souffre ni qu'elle entache sa réputation. Ah! Maudit que c'est compliqué la vie… l'amour… Si je n'avais pas commis tous ses erreurs aussi, je ne serais pas obligé de la repousser. C'est tellement dure à faire, surtout quand elle est devant moi comme présentement et que je peux voir son visage angélique de si près, ses yeux synonyme d'évasion, ses lèvres si… hum… _§ Pensa le Maître des Potions.

N'y tenant plus, le Maître des cachots s'approcha de la jeune fille à laquelle il faisait face, posa sa main droite sur sa joue gauche et la fit glisser jusqu'à sa nuque, il attira ainsi la jeune femme à lui puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, aussitôt la main posée sur sa joue, qu'elle sentit les lèvres de son professeur effleurer les siennes.

C'est la préfète qui mit fin au baiser en se retirant précipitamment de son professeur.

HG-« AH NON! Vous allez pas recommencer. Pourquoi faites-vous ça? Vous trouvez pas qu'une fois c'est assez. » Hurla-t-elle.

SR-« Miss Granger, calmez-vous. »

HG-« ME CALMER. » Hurla-t-elle à nouveau. « Et comment dois-je réagir à ce que vous venez de faire, professeur? Et que dois-je en penser? » Demanda-t-elle froidement.

§_ Elle est tellement belle quand elle se met en colère. Hum… ROGUE, reprend-toi! Là voilà qui s'agite à nouveau et que me lance des regards pratiquement aussi froids que les miens. C'est la déesse de la froidure… ma déesse. _§ Pensa-t-il.

N'y résistant pas une fois de plus, le Maître des cachots attira la jeune femme à lui et la fit taire en l'embrassant. Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne pu y résister et participa elle aussi au baiser.

Rogue mit fin au baiser après quelques temps en se détournant rapidement de sa partenaire.

SR-« Désolé Miss Granger, je n'aurais pas dut. » Dit-il d'un seul souffle puis il ajouta : « Vous pouvez aller commencer votre retenue, les chaudrons sont dans la salle à côté. »

Hermione le regarda froidement avant de quitter la pièce pour regagner celle d'à côté.

Hermione était vraiment en colère. Contre elle, pour s'être fait avoir encore une fois et contre son infâme Maître des Potions, pour avoir encore jouer avec ses sentiments. Hermione rageait tellement que les chaudrons firent vite expédier. Si les chaudrons en question auraient pu penser, ils se seraient sans doute demandés ce qu'ils avaient fait pour mériter un traitement de la sorte. Une chance d'ailleurs pour eux que des chaudrons ça ne se percent pas facilement car sinon à avoir été récurer comme ils l'avaient été, ils seraient tous troués.

À la fin de son travail, la jeune préfète retourna voir son professeur.

HG-« J'ai terminé, Professeur. » Dit-elle froidement.

SR-« Bien vous pouvez disposer. » Dit-il tout aussi froidement sans jeter un regard à la Griffondor.

Hermione repartit rapidement vers ses appartements. Lorsqu'elle regagna sa chambre, elle s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt, il faut dire que sa colère et son récurage excessif de chaudron l'avait épuisée.

Le sommeil ne vint pas aussi rapidement pour le professeur de Potions, qui se demandait encore pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte et comment tout avouer à sa petite déesse.

La jeune femme se fit discrète pour un certain temps et c'est seulement deux semaines après cet incident qu'elle décida de regagner la tranquillité de sa salle secrète.

C'était un vendredi soir et la préfète-en-chef avait fini ces travaux pour la semaine. Le couvre-feu était maintenant passé depuis une demi heure et Hermione se rendait tranquillement dans les cachots. Elle fut soulagée de ne pas croiser personne ou du moins elle ne remarqua personne. Rogue s'était retiré dans un coin sombre quand il avait entendu des pas se diriger vers lui. Il voulait surprendre l'impudent qui osait se promener dans **ces** cachots. Lorsqu'il pu distinguer la personne, il resta immobile et laissa la jeune femme continuer son chemin sans se faire remarquer.

Hermione arriva à l'entrée de sa salle secrète et y entra. Elle ferma la porte et jeta un sort pour insonoriser la pièce. La préfète s'installa confortablement sur les coussins et se mit à penser à tout ce qu'il lui était arrivée depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Bien sûr, cette année avait été moins mouvementée que les six précédentes.

Sa première année, l'année où elle avait rencontré Harry et Ron, c'est vrai premiers amis. Ils avaient combattus tous ensemble pour récupérer la Pierre Philosophale. Griffondor avait également remporté la coupe des maisons à cause de leur exploit.

Sa deuxième année, avec l'héritier de Serpentard, la chambre des Secrets, le Polynectar et le Basilic, sans compter qu'elle avait été pétrifié par ce serpent.

Sa troisième année, avec les détraqueurs, Lupin le loup-garou, Sirius le parrain d'Harry, Buck l'hippogriffe, le retourneur de temps et Queudver le traite.

Avec sa quatrième année venait la coupe du monde de Quidditch et la première apparition des Mangemorts de puis des années. Le tournoi des Trois Sorciers et sa rencontre avec Victor Krum, la S.A.L.E., le retour de Voldemort, le faux professeur Maugrey et la mort de Cédric Diggory.

Sa cinquième année avec la reformation de l'Ordre du Phenix, un professeur de DCFM incompétant ce qui engendra la création de l'AD, le renvois de Dumbledore, la bataille au ministère et la mort de Sirius.

Sa sixième année, avec Rogue comme professeur de DCFM, le livre de Potions du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, la découverte de la création des Horcruxes puis la mort de Dumbledore.

L'été avant sa septième année avait été assez mouvementé aussi avec la recherche des Horcruxes et leurs destructions, la bataille finale, la mort de Voldemort, les procès des Mangemorts et la libération de Rogue, les récompenses et les Ordres de Merlin puis vint la fin de l'été et le début de sa dernière année à Poudlard. La moins mouvementé jusqu'à présent ou du moins la moins dangereuse. Il y avait bien sûr sa séparation d'avec Ron, sa nouvelle amitié avec Draco, son poste de préfète-en-chef, les ASPICS à la fin de l'année, tout ce qui c'était passé avec Rogue et la découverte de son amour pour ce dernier.

En parlant de Rogue, il était entré dans la salle secrète de la jeune femme mais cette dernière trop perdue dans ses pensées ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

§ _Elle est si belle ainsi abandonnée. Rogue, reprends-toi! N'oublie pas pourquoi tu es ici. Pour tout lui expliquer. _§ Pensa-t-il.

Rogue mit sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui était étendue et dont les yeux étaient fermés.

SR-« Miss Granger, pourrais-je vous parler? »

HG-« C'est déjà ce que vous faites, professeur. » Dit-elle froidement en se relevant rapidement tout en retirant la main de Rogue qui était toujours sur son épaule.

SR-« Je voulais m'exc… je suis dés… » Bafouilla-t-il. (Chose très rare pour le Maître des Cachots.)

§_ Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. Moi, m'excuser… ça ne ferait pas très Rogue. _§ Pensa-t-il.

HG-« Vous vouliez quoi, Professeur? »

Il essaya de trouver rapidement quelque chose à dire.

SR-« Je repensais à ce que vous m'aviez dit l'autre jour à propos de votre future carrière et je me suis dit que peut-être… vous voudriez devenir mon assistante pour quelques temps l'année prochaine. Comme ça vous pourriez concilier l'enseignement et la recherche tout en continuant à apprendre. »

HG-« Pour vrai? » Dit-elle avec un éclat nouveau dans les yeux.

Oui, elle détestait ce que lui avait fait subir le Maître des Potions jusqu'à présent, autant sur le plan sentimental qu'éducatif. Il était froid, sarcastique et partial comme professeur mais elle savait qu'il était probablement le meilleur dans sa profession donc que c'est avec lui qu'elle apprendrait le plus.

SR-« Si je vous le propose c'est que c'est vrai. Il faudra évidemment en parler à McGonagall mais vu qu'il s'agit de vous, j'imagine qu'elle acceptera. »

Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire. Un de ses rêves se réalisait et bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

HG-« Merci professeur. »

SR-« Bien, je vais vous laisser maintenant. »

Puis il sortit de la pièce après un dernier regard à la jeune fille qui semblait plus qu'heureuse.

§_ Merde! Merde! Merde! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Je veux l'éloigner de moi et je lui propose de devenir mon assistante. Tout ça parce que je ne suis pas capable de m'excuser ni d'exprimer mes sentiments. Elle avait l'air heureuse au moins, peut-être oubliera-t-elle ce qui s'est passé entre nous. _§ Pensa le Maître des cachots.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice pour lui faire part de ses projets pour l'année prochaine. Évidemment Minerva accepta tout de suite, heureuse de pouvoir conserver une élève aussi brillante une année de plus et qui sais peut-être encore plus longtemps.

La jeune femme était tellement heureuse qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passé et s'endormit dans son repère.

Les semaines passaient et le morale de la jeune fille sembla revenir de plus en plus. Elle souffrait encore de son aventure avec son professeur des Potions mais la nouvelle de son future poste d'assistante la consolait. Elle n'avait pas parler de ses plans futurs à personne à la demande de McGonagall qui tenait à ce que cela reste secret jusqu'à la fin de l'année au moins. Après elle pourrait en parler à quelques uns de ses amis. La neige fondait puis le beau temps revint. Avril fit place aux beaux jours de mai.

Un samedi soir, quelques jours après la pleine lune et quelques minutes après le couvre-feu, Hermione se dirigea vers le parc de Poudlard et son grand lac. Sur le bord du lac, elle aperçu une silhouette et décida d'aller voir qui s'était. Son devoir de préfète lui exigeait de le faire bien qu'elle le faisait plus par curiosité. L'homme qui se trouvait près du lac avait les cheveux châtain et yeux dorés. Il semblait extrêmement épuisé.

HG-« Professeur Lupin. » Dit-elle en le saluant.

RL-« Bonsoir Hermione. »

HG-« Vous semblez épuisé, la pleine lune as été éprouvante. »

RL-« Effectivement. » Dit-il de ton las.

La préfète s'installa sur le gazon et fit signe à son professeur de la rejoindre. Elle commença à lui masser les épaules et le dos puis le loup-garou se retourna rapidement vers la jeune femme.

RL-« Hermione… tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Si quelqu'un nous voyait, il pourrait s'imaginer des chose. »

HG-« Remus, on ne fait rien de mal et qui veux-tu qui nous vois. Personne est sensé être à l'extérieur de son dortoir, le couvre-feu est passé. » Dit-elle tout en continuant à le masser.

Elle avait tord en pensant que personne ne les verrait puisqu'un certain homme sombre les observait. Severus Rogue avait vu du monde près du lac en passant près de l'entrée du château et était allé voir qui c'était.

RL-« Et toi que fais-tu à l'extérieur du château après le couvre-feu? » Dit-il en souriant.

HG-« Je m'apprêtait à aller faire ma ronde et je me suis dit qu'un peu d'air frais avec quelques accords sur ma guitare me ferait le plus grand bien. Puis je t'ai aperçu près du lac, je ne savais pas que c'était toi et je suis venu voir si ce n'était pas un élève. »

RL-« Tu as ta guitare avec toi? »

HG-« Oui dans ma poche. Pourquoi? »

RL-« Peut-être que tu pourrais jouer un morceau juste pour moi. » Dit-il d'un ton coquin.

HG-« N'importe quoi pour mon loup-garou préféré. » Dit-elle en riant. « Que veux-tu entendre? »

RL-« Quelque chose de beau et romantique. »

HG-« Hum… d'accord. »

Elle prit sa guitare et lui redonna sa taille normale. Puis elle commença à jouer.

_Tu m'avais dit  
Les mots les plus fous  
Ceux qu'on ne croit  
Qu'une seule fois  
Tout c'que tu veux  
Si tu veux tout  
Je te promets  
N'importe quoi_

_Tu m'avais dit  
Les mots les plus doux  
Je n'aimerai  
Jamais que toi  
Notre histoire ira  
Jusqu'au bout  
Tu m'avais dit  
N'importe quoi_

_Pour te plaire  
J'aurais pu soulever la terre  
J'aurai mis  
Le feu à l'enfer  
Pour toi j'aurai pu faire  
N'importe quoi_

_Je t'appelais dans la nuit  
Pour te dire  
N'importe quoi  
J'avais si peur  
Que tu m'oublies  
Et de n'être  
Plus rien pour toi  
Comme si j'étais  
N'importe qui  
N'importe quoi_

_Tu disais  
Nous deux c'est plus fort que tout  
Rien ne nous séparera  
De notre amour  
Le monde entier sera jaloux  
Tu disais  
N'importe quoi_

_Pour te plaire  
J'aurais pu soulever la terre  
J'aurai mis le feu  
À l'enfer  
Pour toi  
J'aurais pu faire  
N'importe quoi_

_Je t'appelais dans la nuit  
Pour te dire  
N'importe quoi  
J'avais si peur  
Que tu m'oublies  
Et de n'être plus rien pour toi  
Comme si j'étais  
N'importe qui  
N'importe quoi_

_Pour toi  
J'ai marché à genoux  
Jusqu'à la folie  
J'ai porté ma croix  
Et pourtant si ce soir  
Tu revenais chez nous  
Va savoir pourquoi  
Je croirais encore  
N'importe quoi_

_N'importe quoi  
Je t'appelais dans la nuit  
Pour te dire  
N'importe quoi_

_J'avais si peur  
Que tu m'oublies  
Et de n'être plus rien pour toi  
Comme si j'étais  
N'importe qui  
N'importe quoi_

_Je t'appelais dans la nuit  
Pour te dire  
N'importe quoi  
J'avais si peur  
Que tu m'oublies  
Et de n'être plus rien sans toi  
Comme si j'étais  
N'importe qui  
Comme si j'étais  
N'importe quoi_

_Je t'appelle dans la nuit  
Réponds-moi_

La musique s'arrêta et Hermione regarda Lupin pour voir sa réaction.

RL-« Si tu es vraiment prête à faire ce que tu chantes pour le gars que tu aimes, il est vraiment idiot s'il ne te réponds pas. »

HG-« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour la personne que j'aime. Pas toi? Je suis sûr que tu fais tout pour Tonks et elle est chanceuse de t'avoir. » Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

RL-« Merci. C'est vrai je ferais tout pour le monde que j'aime. » Dit-il d'un air songeur.

La jeune femme se leva, réduisit sa guitare qu'elle mit ensuite dans sa poche et elle s'approcha de son professeur de DCFM et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

HG-« Bonne nuit Remus. »

RL-« Bonne nuit Hermione. »

Elle se dirigea vers le château et aperçu son professeur de Potions qui semblait essayer de passer inaperçu.

HG-« Professeur Rogue. Vous savez pour jouer à la cachette normalement il faut être mieux caché que ça. » Dit-elle en riant.

SR-« Je… je n'essayais pas de me cacher Miss Granger. Je vous observais vous et Lupin. Très belle chanson que vous avez fait là. C'était pour le séduire? Et le baiser aussi? » Dit-il sarcastiquement.

HG-« Je n'essayais pas de séduire Remus, il a déjà une petite amie et il l'aime. De toute façon, vous connaissez déjà la personne que j'aime et je ne m'amuse pas à jouer sur plusieurs échiquiers à la fois moi. »

SR-« Bien. »

HG-« Vouliez-vous un baiser vous aussi pour vous souhaiter bonne nuit ou c'est bien ainsi? » Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Elle recommença à marcher vers le château.

SR-« Mon baiser lui, vous l'avez oublier? »

Hermione se retourna vers son professeur et afficha un sourire. Rogue aussi ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. C'est qu'elle le rendait vraiment adorable l'affreux Maître des cachots. La jeune femme vint déposer un chaste baiser sur la joue de son professeur et repartit pour de bon vers le château.

* * *

Désolée, je sais que ça à été long mais enfin voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je veux plein de reviews sinon… pas de suite lol.

Les personnage appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et la chanson à Éric Lapointe (n'importe quoi).


	11. Chapter 11

Après l'épisode du lac avec Remus, les choses s'étaient tassées entre le Maître des Potions et la jeune préfète en chef. Rogue n'avait pas réessayé de lui expliquer pourquoi il l'avait rejeté et Hermione semblait être passée à autre chose bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle l'aimait toujours autant mais elle s'était rendu compte que plus elle pensait à ce qui s'était passé entre eux, plus elle souffrait donc elle avait décidé de mettre une croix sur son amour pour son professeur au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Les ASPICS approchaient à grand pas et elle ne voulait pas penser à autre chose qu'à ses examens qui avaient une très grande importance pour elle.

Mai fit place aux beaux jours de juin, les révisions étaient déjà bien entamées et tous les professeurs semblaient s'être donné le mot pour rappeler à leurs élèves de septième année que les ASPICS étaient d'une importance capitale.

Les examens se déroulèrent durant la deuxième semaine de juin. Hermione semblait confiante des résultats qu'elle aurait. Elle avait eu peur bien sur, après chaque examen, d'avoir échoué mais après avoir vérifier chacune de ses réponses dans ses livres en sortant des examens, elle s'était immédiatement sentie soulager. Elle avait réussi, aucun doute.

Le vendredi soir, après les derniers examens, elle se retrouvait dans la salle commune des Griffondors et discutait avec Harry.

HP-« Tu sais ce qui serait bien, c'est qu'on fasse une petite fête pour souligner la fin de nos études ici. »

HG-« Tu as raison Harry. On pourrait faire comme chez les Moldus et faire un bal des finissants. »

HP-« Ce serait génial. On pourrait se retrouver tous ensemble une dernière fois. »

HG-« Je vais en parler à Draco, voir ce qu'il en pense et je t'en reparlerai. »

HP-« Vous, vous entendez vraiment bien lui et toi maintenant. »

HG-« Oui. Il a vraiment changé, tu sais Harry. Il est un peu comme toi pour moi, un grand frère. »

HP-« Oui je te crois mais qu'il ne te fasse jamais souffrir sinon il aura affaire à moi. »

HG-« Exactement ce que je disais, un grand frère protecteur tout comme toi. » Dit-elle en riant.

Les deux amis se mirent à rire. Ils parlèrent encore moment avant que la jeune femme quitte la tour des lions. Ils avaient vécus tellement de choses ensembles. Hermione espérait que jamais rien ne changerait entre eux. Cette année elle avait perdu Ron mais gagné Draco. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Harry aussi c'était son plus vieil ami.

Le jeune femme se dirigea vers ses appartements, elle devait parler à l'autre préfet en chef. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans ses appartements, Draco y était déjà. Il était installé sur le divan avec sa petite amie qu'il aidait à réviser pour ses examens de fin d'année. Seulement les septièmes années avaient passés leurs examens.

HG-« Draco, je m'excuse de vous déranger mais il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose. »

DM-« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mione ? »

HG-« Harry a eu une idée et disons que je la trouve plutôt bonne. On aimerait ça faire un genre de bal des finissants. Ce serait pour nous une occasion de tous se retrouver ensemble une dernière fois. »

DM-« Il n'y aurait que les finissants ? »

HG-« Les finissants et la personne qui les accompagne. On a tout de même passé sept ans ensemble, pas tout le temps dans la joie et l'harmonie mais sept ans quand même. Ce serait le moment de dire adieu à notre vie d'adolescent et à ce château en même temps. »

DM-« Oui tu as raison, ce serait vraiment génial. »

HG-« Je vais faire part de notre projet à McGonagall alors. »

DM-« Tu veux que j'y aille avec toi ? »

HG-« J'aimerais bien mais Emmy a besoin de toi aussi, alors je m'arrangerai toute seule. »

EL-« C'est correcte Hermione, je crois que je peux bien m'accorder une petite pause et en plus j'ai vraiment hâte d'assister à ce bal. » Dit-elle en souriant.

DM-« Merci mon rayon de soleil mais ne parle pas de notre projet à personne pour l'instant, je crois qu'on va faire une surprise aux autres. »

EL-« D'accord à demain alors. Bonne nuit. » Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de se tourner vers la préfète. « Bonne nuit Hermione. »

HG-« Bonne nuit Emmy et merci de ta compréhension. »

McGonagall accepta immédiatement le projet des deux préfets en chef et même si elle avait voulu refuser, elle ne l'aurait pas pu avec le portrait de l'ancien directeur, Albus Dumbledore, qui n'arrêtait pas d'approuver tout ce que ses deux anciens étudiants disaient. Il avait enfin réussi à réunir les deux maisons qui se battaient depuis tellement d'année. Griffondor et Serpentard, Hermione et Draco, la lionne et le serpent. Les deux jeunes gens avaient d'ailleurs entendu leur ancien directeur savourer sa victoire avec leur nouvelle directrice lorsque la porte du bureau s'était refermée derrière eux.

DM-« Il est vraiment fou. » Dit Draco en éclatant de rire.

HG-« Peut-être mais c'est tout un homme et un des plus grand sorcier que la terre est connu. »

L'organisation du bal allait bon train. Les deux préfets en chef travaillaient très fort pour que tout soit parfait, on les voyait très peu se promener dans l'école, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'un certain Maître des Potions. Il avait peut-être renoncé à expliquer à la jeune femme pourquoi il l'avait repoussé mais il l'aimait quand même et s'ennuyait de l'entendre chanter. A la prochaine rentrée, il l'aurait juste pour lui, peut-être accepterait-elle de sortir sa guitare pour une chanson ou deux une fois de temps en temps.

Il avait regretté un moment de lui avoir offert de devenir son assistante en septembre mais maintenant il en était ravi. Il pourrait la contempler encore un peu.

Quelques jours avant le bal, tous les préparatifs étaient près et les deux préfets purent s'accorder une soirée de repos. Evidemment, Draco la passa avec Emmy. Hermione décida d'aller voir Harry et après avoir passé une heure dans la tour des lions, elle se décida à aller dans sa salle secrète.

Elle arriva rapidement à sa salle secrète et elle s'installa sur ses coussins. Elle avait apporté sa guitare mais pour l'instant, elle avait plus envie de lire un bon livre. Elle avait demandé à Dobby de lui apporter quelque chose à manger, puisqu'elle n'avait pas prit le temps d'aller dîner dans la Grande Salle. La jeune femme était très absorbée dans sa lecture et c'est ainsi que son professeur la trouva, étendue sur le ventre le nez dans un livre, d'une épaisseur importante, entrain de manger crudités, fruits et fromage.

§ _Toujours aussi belle. Je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien lire, avec un esprit comme le sien ça doit sûrement être quelque chose d'assez intéressant. _§ Pensa Rogue.

SR-« Miss Granger, toujours le nez dans vos bouquins. Vous devriez faire attention pour ne pas salir celui-ci avec ce que vous mangez, je ne crois pas que Mme Pince apprécierait. » Dit-il en essayant d'être le moins sarcastique possible.

HG-« Je fais très attention et de toute façon elle ne pourrait rien dire puisque ce livre m'appartient. Ce n'est pas tout à fait le genre de livre qu'on trouve dans la bibliothèque de l'école. »

SR-« Ah ! » Dit-il étonner. « Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

HG-« Un livre sur les plus grands chimistes et alchimistes Moldus. Je fais une recherche sur les différences et les complémentarités des expériences de ceux-ci par rapport aux expériences de Nicolas Flamel. » Dit-elle en lui tendant un autre bouquin beaucoup moins volumineux.

Le livre parlait des expériences du plus grand alchimiste sorcier. C'était plus un ramassis de notes qu'un livre mais tout y était bien détaillé.

SR-« Où avez-vous eu ce livre ? Et pourquoi faites-vous des recherches sur ce sujet ? »

HG-« Le livre, c'est Dumbledore qui l'avait en sa possession depuis la mort de Flamel et quand je suis allée voir son portrait pour savoir où je pourrais trouver des informations sur ces recherches, c'est lui qui me l'a donné après s'être assurer que mes intentions étaient bonnes. Je fais des recherches sur ce sujet seulement pour le plaisir et peut-être pour trouver des réponses à des théories non terminées. Vous savez que les Moldus ont une légende selon laquelle l'eau de la fontaine de Jouvence aiderait à conserver sa jeunesse, un peu comme la pierre philosophale de Nicolas Flamel. C'est incroyable le nombre de mythes et légendes que les Moldus ont qui sont tout à fait normal dans le monde sorcier. Si j'étudie le sujet de la chimie et de l'alchimie Moldus par rapport à celle sorcier c'est que je suis qu'en combinant un peu des deux on pourrait obtenir des résultats bien meilleurs. »

SR-« Et vous faites tout ça que pour votre plaisir personnel ? »

HG-« Oui professeur. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux protagonistes, la jeune femme avait le nez rivé dans son livre et mangeait sans même sans rendre compte tandis que l'homme scrutait la pièce d'un œil avide.

SR-« Vous n'êtes pas venu souvent ici c'est dernier temps. » Dit-il en regrettant tout de suite après les paroles qu'il venait de dire. Ce n'était pas sarcastique, ni blessant mais de quoi avait-il l'air en disant ça.

HG-« Avec les examens et les préparatifs pour le bal des finissants, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi. C'est la première soirée que je m'accorde depuis plus d'un mois. »

SR-« Encore un bal, je crois que c'est l'année où il y en aura le plus eu. »

HG-« C'est sur mais avec la guerre qui vient de finir et tous les événements qu'on vient de passer, je crois qu'il n'y a jamais eu une année où on a eu autant besoin de réjouissance. Je crois aussi qu'après sept ans passés ici, on a besoin de se retrouver tous ensemble une dernière fois. Vous savez c'est une coutumes Moldus, pour les finissants de fêter leur départ d'un établissement scolaire avec un bal, c'est un moyen de dire adieu à notre jeunesse et de rentrer dans le vrai monde. »

SR-« Vous chanterez ce soir-là ? »

HG-« Non, je ne crois pas. »

SR-« Alors, vous chanterez bien une dernière fois pour moi ce soir. » Dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

HG-« Pourquoi pas. Vous avez une préférence pour le choix de la chanson ou de la musique ? »

SR-« Non. Une chanson comme celle que vous faites d'habitude sera parfaite. »

La jeune femme ramassa sa guitare qui reposait près d'elle et se mit à jouer après avoir longtemps chercher ce qu'elle pourrait chanter.

_Reste là_

_Envers et contre moi_

_Reste là, le monde est guéri_

_Je t'en pris_

_Reste là_

_Je devine où tu vas_

_Même à l'autre bout du monde_

_Tu restes ici_

_Tu me poursuis_

_Reste là_

_Dans mes gueules de bois_

_Mon beau rêve endormi_

_Respirant ma voix_

_Quand tu es loin de moi, je n'y peux rien_

_Ton ombre me prend dans ses bras_

_Quand tu es loin, loin de moi_

_Je n'y peux rien_

_Tu ne me quittes pas_

_Reste là_

_A l'abri des combats_

_Reste là, la guerre est finie_

_Je t'en pris, reste là_

_Où mon cœur de soldat_

_Veille sur mon insomnie_

_Respirant ma voix_

_Quand tu es loin de moi_

_Je n'y peux rien_

_Ton ombre me prend dans ses bras_

_Quand tu es loin, loin de moi_

_Je n'y peux rien_

_Où que tu sois je dors avec toi_

_Je n'y peux rien_

_Tu ne me quittes pas_

_Je n'y peux rien, tu restes là_

_Tu restes là, tu restes là, tu restes là, tu restes là_

_Reste là_

_Je meurs de froid_

_A l'autre bout du monde_

_Tu me poursuis_

_Quand tu es loin de moi_

_Je n'y peux rien ton ombre me prend dans ses bras_

_Quand tu es loin, loin de moi_

_Je n'y peux rien_

_Rien, quand tu es loin de moi_

_Je n'y peux rien_

_Où que tu sois, je dors avec toi_

_Je n'y peux rien_

_Tu ne me quittes pas_

_Je n'y peux rien_

_Tu restes là_

Aussitôt sa chanson finie, Hermione se leva, ramassa ses choses après les avoir rétrécie puis se tourna vers son professeur.

HG-« J'espère que ça vous a plus. Bonne fin de soirée professeur. »

Puis sans un regard en arrière, elle se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce. Elle n'entendit même pas son professeur lui murmurer un vague merci. Elle devait s'éloigner de lui le plus rapidement possible, sa présence la troublait. Elle l'aimait et ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher même si elle savait que ça ne donnerait jamais rien. D'être seule avec lui, lui avait donné des envies qu'elle n'aurait pu contrôler si elle était restée plus longtemps en sa présence.

Elle arriva rapidement à ses appartements. Draco y était et pour une rare fois, Emmy n'était pas avec lui, c'est plutôt Blaise qui était là. C'était le seul Serpentard que le préfet est amené dans leur appartement, c'est le seul de ses amis qu'il ne l'avait pas jugé sur son amitié avec Hermione et qui n'avait rien dit non plus quand il avait renier son père et ses croyances. Blaise était le même genre de garçon que Draco mais il n'avait pas la même force que ce dernier et avait mit plus de temps que le jeune homme blond a s'affirmer et montrer sa vraie personnalité. Draco et lui avaient passé une bonne partie de l'année en froid justement parce qu'il ne voulait pas ou plutôt qu'il n'était pas près à s'assumer. Blaise était aussi beau, si ce n'est pas plus beau que Draco mais comme il était très timide, il ne se faisait pas souvent remarquer pas les filles. Ça aurait dû être lui le prince des Serpentards, avec ses cheveux mi-long noir ébène, ses yeux envoûtants d'un bleu profond, son bouc et sa grande stature qui n'avait rien à envier au plus grand joueur de quidditch.

Dès que la jeune fille entra dans ses appartements, le garçon aux cheveux noirs fit un signe de tête à Draco et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre du préfet.

HG-« J'ai fait quelques choses ou j'arrive au mauvais moment peut-être. » Dit-elle en fixant la porte de la chambre de son homologue masculin.

DM-« Non, non, c'est rien. Blaise est juste un peu gêner. »

HG-« Ah ok. »

DM-« Ma charmante petite sœur s'est-elle trouvée un cavalier pour le bal des finissants ? »

HG-« Qu'est-ce que tu as à me demander ? »

DM-« Mais rien. » Dit-il innocemment. « Je voulais juste être sur que ton cavalier te mériterait, c'est tout. »

HG-« Il me semble, oui. Je n'ai pas de cavalier, comme ça tu n'auras pas à t'en faire. »

DM-« Aucun garçon ne t'a demandé de l'accompagner ? »

HG-« Oublie tu que je suis celle qui pactise avec l'ennemi, celle qui a briser le cœur de ce cher Weasley. Aucun Griffondor ne voudrait que je l'accompagne sauf Harry mais il a Ginny, aucun Poufsouffle ni aucun Serdaigle n'aurait le courage de se présenter avec moi et aucun Serpentard sauf toi mais tu as Emmy, ne se rabaisserait à accompagner, comment vous dites déjà..., ah oui, une sang de bourbe. » Dit-elle légèrement amusé.

Ça lui avait bien sur fait de la peine que personne ne l'invite mais elle s'en était remise. Elle aurait toujours pu demander à Victor Krum de l'accompagner mais cette année, elle avait un peu négligé sa correspondance avec lui et elle se voyait mal lui réécrire après plusieurs mois pour lui demander de l'accompagner à un bal.

DM-« Et si je t'avais trouvé le cavalier parfait, pas aussi parfait que moi bien sur, tu accepterais d'y aller avec lui ? »

HG-« Puis-je savoir qui est ton cavalier parfait avant de te donner une réponse ? »

DM-« Blaise ! »

HG-« Blaise ? Il s'enfuit quand j'arrive et tu penses qu'il va vouloir aller au bal avec moi. Es-tu sur d'être dans ton état normal parce que je crois que tu dérailles là ? » Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase en riant.

DM-« Je te l'ai dit, il est gêner c'est tout. »

HG-« D'accord. Alors j'accepterai d'y aller avec lui, seulement si c'est lui qui me le demande. »

DM-« Mais Hermione… »

Il fut interrompu par la porte da sa chambre qui s'ouvrait. Le jeune homme sorti de la chambre et s'avança vers la jeune femme d'un pas hésitant mais tout de même déterminer. Après tout, elle avait dit qu'elle l'accompagnerait s'il le demandait lui-même.

BZ-« Hermione…est-ce que… est-ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner… au bal ? » Dit-il en bégayant.

HG-« Je vous accompagnerai avec le plus grand plaisir, Monsieur Zabini. » Dit-elle en souriant. « Je vous laisse les garçons, bonne nuit. »

Le bal arriva et Hermione fit son entré dans la Grande Salle au bras d'un Blaise tout souriant. Si un roi et une reine auraient été élu durant ce bal, c'est probablement eux qui auraient gagnés. Ils formaient un couple magnifique. On peut dire que la jeune préfète n'était pas passée inaperçu lors des bals de l'année. Elle avait fait son apparition au premier bal au bras de son ancien ennemi, Draco Malefoy, elle avait passée le second à chanter et elle avait même dansé avec son professeur de Potion et pour le dernier elle arrivait aux bras d'un autre Serpentard. Le couple se dirigea vers la table où le préfet en chef et sa compagne était. Draco leur avait réservé une place. Pas longtemps après c'est un couple de Griffondors qui vint les rejoindre.

HP-« Tu es magnifique Hermione. » Dit-il en l'embrassant puis en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

HG-« Merci Harry. Tu es pas mal toi aussi. »

Harry et Ginny s'étaient installés avec Hermione puisqu'il avait passé les deux autres bals avec Ron et que depuis la dernière dispute en le rouquin et la préfète, Harry n'était plus aussi près de Ron.

Après le repas tous les couples se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Hermione dansait avec son cavalier et riait aux éclats. Un slow commença et le couple se rapprocha un peu plus. Le Maître des Potions qui n'avait rien raté depuis l'arrivée de sa jeune élève à maintenant, trouvait que le couple était un peu trop près à son goût. Il s'approcha alors du couple.

SR-« Un peu de décence, Monsieur Zabini. » Dit-il froidement.

Le slow s'arrêta et la jeune femme s'éloigna du garçon. Après lui avoir dit qu'elle allait se chercher quelque chose à boire, elle se dirigea vers la table où étaient les rafraîchissements en faisant un léger détour par un petit coin sombre. En passant devant un homme de noir vêtu, elle s'arrêta un instant et se pencha vers son oreille.

HG-« Seriez-vous jaloux, Professeur Rogue ? »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et continua son chemin. L'homme la suivit et s'arrête derrière elle à la table où la jeune femme se servait un verre de punch.

SR-« Jaloux de quoi ? De ce jeune homme immature et sans expérience ? Qui n'a sûrement rien fait de plus que vous effleurer la main. Dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai eu droit à beaucoup plus de votre part Miss Granger. » Dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Il lui prit le verre des mains et se retira. La jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner avant de se resservir un verre. Le rouge lui était monté aux joues après l'allusion de son professeur. Draco arriva à ce moment-là et après avoir taquiné sa petite sœur un peu, il l'invita à danser.

La soirée était vraiment réussi et avant la dernière chanson, les préfets en chef montèrent sur l'estrade pour souhaiter bonne fin de soirée et bonne chance dans leur nouvelle vie à leurs condisciples. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à descendre quand Draco la retint.

DM-« Voudriez-vous entendre notre belle préfète en chef chanter une dernière fois ? »

La foule répondue favorablement et le préfet en chef sorti la guitare d'Hermione d'en arrière d'un des haut-parleurs. La Griffondor regarda le jeune homme avec un regard noir mais prit tout de même sa guitare et commença à jouer tout en cherchant des yeux son sombre professeur de Potions.

_Je m'croyais guérie_

_Je l'ai cru jusqu'à aujourd'hui_

_Je brûle encore pour toi_

_Je brûle encore pour toi_

_Te voir devant moi_

_Ça me mets dans tous mes états_

_Je brûle encore pour toi_

_Je brûle encore pour toi_

_Comment rester insensible_

_Quand je sens que ton cœur_

_N'est pas loin, n'est pas ailleurs_

_Comment rester impassible_

_Quand je sens que ton corps_

_Parle et me parle encore_

_Quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse_

_Tu as toujours la même place_

_Je brûle encore pour toi_

_Je brûle encore pour toi_

_Quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses_

_Tu es toujours dans mon espace_

_Je brûle encore pour toi_

_Je brûle encore pour toi_

_Pour toi… (Pour toi)_

_Je sais que tu sais_

_Un regard, un geste et c'est fait_

_Je brûle encore pour toi_

_Je brûle encore pour toi_

_Pas envie d'être sage_

_Pas envie d'être une image_

_Je brûle encore pour toi_

_Je brûle encore pour toi_

_Comment rester insensible_

_Quand je sais que ton cœur_

_N'est pas loi, n'est pas ailleurs_

_Comment rester impassible_

_Quand je sens que ton corps_

_Parle et me parle encore_

_Quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse_

_Tu as toujours la même place_

_Je brûle encore pour toi_

_Je brûle encore pour toi_

_Quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses_

_Tu es toujours dans mon espace_

_Je brûle encore pour toi_

_Je brûle encore pour toi_

_Pour toi… (Pour toi)_

Le bal prit fin ainsi et les élèves regagnèrent leur salle commune. Blaise insista pour raccompagner Hermione à ses appartements même si elle lui avait dit qu'elle devait faire une ronde avant. Alors la jeune préfète se laissa raccompagner et après avoir déposé sa guitare dans sa chambre, elle repartie faire une ronde. Ronde qui se fit d'ailleurs plus dans les cachots de Poudlard que sur n'importe quel autre étage. Au bout d'un heure, elle croisa finalement la raison de sa présence dans les sous-sols de l'école.

SR-« Miss Granger, toujours après faire votre ronde. »

HG-« Pas vraiment, disons que je devais vous parler professeur. »

SR-« Et me parler de quoi ? » Dit-il en l'entraînant dans son bureau.

HG-« De nous… » Après avoir croisé son regard elle rajouta : « je veux dire de nous l'année prochaine, comment ça va se passer. Je dois arriver avant les élèves ou en même temps. »

SR-« Minerva vous enverra tout ce que vous devez savoir vers le début du mois de juillet. Vous arriverez au château quelques semaines avant la rentrée pour m'aider à préparer les cours. Est-ce qu'il y autre chose ? »

HG-« Non. Merci professeur. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de son professeur. Lorsqu'elle retira ses lèvres de sur sa peau, Rogue prit le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains et déposa les siennes directement sur celles de la jeune femme. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le faire, il serait séparé d'elle pour plusieurs semaines peut-être finirait-il par l'oublier durant ce temps-là mais pour l'instant elle occupait toutes ses pensées. C'est la jeune préfète qui mit fin au baiser. Elle avait eu envie d'aller plus loin mais elle avait souffert une fois, elle ne voulait pas souffrir encore. Après avoir contempler le visage de son froid professeur elle se dirigea vers la porte.

HG-« Bon été professeur Rogue. »

Puis elle sortit du bureau et referma la porte.

SR-« Vous aussi Miss Granger. » Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

L'été s'annonçait long, même très long.

* * *

Merci pour tous les reviews.

Je sais que ça a été long avant de publier ce chapitre et je m'en excuse. J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de le finir avant et puis j'avais plein d'autre idée de fic dans la tête. J'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécier ce dernier chapitre, qui sait je ferai peut-être une suite un peu plus tard dans le genre: Un abominable maître des cachots et son assistante.

Chansons: Reste là - Éric Lapointe

Je brûle encore pour toi - Meggie


End file.
